The words I want to tell you
by Black Scorpio X
Summary: If Scorpio Kardia and Aquarius Degel are alive, what will happen next to them? Our dear Milo will give you the answer. SS meets TLC YAOI. Contains LEMON in chapter 11
1. Chapter 1

I hope you will like this fic.  
>Disclaimer I don't own <em>Saint Seiya<em> and neither _The Lost Canvas _(sadly TTATT).  
>Warning: It contains Yaoi (gay romance), so don't read the story if you don't like it.<br>By the way, it was Licarline Aida Clyne's fic (_**Frozen sea**_) that gave me the idea.

To those who has read **Melting the ice**: I'm really sorry if you think that I'm copying the story.  
>MimiYamatoForever has gave me her permission to continue, so please forgive me. TTATT<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Degel's POV<strong>

The tidal wave has gone wilder as I try to freeze it and Lady Seraphina who is within it.  
>The water was spreading madly in Poseidon's kingdom.<br>The need for air began to get me, but it doesn't matter right now.  
>What matters me the most is my concern for my friend.<p>

_How far from here are you at the moment, Unity?  
>Did you manage to go back to the surface? <em>

Suddenly, I feel two arms tightly clinging to me from behind.  
>I looked at them and I noticed that the right hand has lost all of its finger nails and the left hand, its index one.<br>I turned around and I saw a head with long blue hair resting on my shoulder.  
>It looked at me now and its face shows fatigue and seriousness.<br>It's sometimes rare to see that from this man, Kardia the Scorpio Gold Saint.  
>Just by looking at him (and his hand), I have guessed what has tired him so much: after fighting the Wyvern, he has helped Unity to leave this place and gave him his nail for having some warmth.<br>I show him a smile full of thanks for that action.  
>He returns it with his usual smirk, but with sad eyes. Why?<br>But I keep this question to myself; I re-lay my eyes on Lady Seraphina and resume the freezing of the tidal wave.  
>I felt warmth around my entire body and the noise of air bubbles near my ear.<p>

When the noise was silenced, everything froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Kardia's POV<strong>

When I went back inside Atlantis, I was already in this damn cold water.  
>I tried to swim to Degel, but the water flows are slowing me down.<br>My heart is in pain, but it won't stop me from going farther.  
>Finally, after a long time of swimming, he was in front of me, Degel the Aquarius Gold Saint, showing his back to me.<br>Without hesitation, I swam faster.  
>When he was close enough, I cling to him as if my life depended on it as I rest my head on his left shoulder.<br>Then, I felt that he posed his eyes on me.  
>I posed mines on him.<br>We looked at each other for a brief moment until he showed a smile of gratitude.  
>I guessed he has noticed the conditions of my nails and knows why I have lost only the index finger nail of my left hand.<br>He maybe has guessed that I have saved Unity's life, but he doesn't know what I feel for his friend.  
>It's jealousy. Yep, I hate to admit it but I'm jealous of Unity, jealous because those two share a very strong bond.<p>

_Each time I look at you speaking with Unity, I feel like I'm invisible and its hurts my heart sentimentally.  
>So, the only way to make you notice me and to calm (a bit) this pain in the heart is to annoy you.<em>

I show him my usual smirk as a return to his gentle smile.  
>I'm happy and sad that we're in the water; happy, because he won't see me crying and sad, because I won't or maybe will never tell him the words that I wanted to tell him, but my (stupid) pride always retained them to come out of my mouth.<br>He was now gazing at a woman with long silver hair, Seraphina.  
>I hate to admit that too, but she's indeed beautiful, so graceful and I could feel an aura filled with kindness in her.<br>I understand why Degel cares for her so much.  
>As last gestures, I give to Degel my body and heart's warmth and tell him the words that have changed into air bubbles at the first contact of the water.<p>

_I love you, Degel and thanks for everything._

Finally, everything froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>Nothing too bad please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter ^_^  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya, neither The Lost Canvas (sadly TTATT).<p>

* * *

><p><span>At the Scorpio Temple<span>

In his bed, Milo straightened up with wide opened eyes and breathed deeply as sweat running down from his forehead.  
>It was that dream again.<br>Ever since he has received his Cloth, he doesn't stop having that vision in his sleep.  
>"Milo, are you alright?" asked a familiar masculine voice, with a bit of concern.<br>The Scorpio Saint turned his gaze on the owner of this voice, Camus the Aquarius Gold Saint.  
>Camus was at the door of his bedroom, a boxer was his only clothing and there was, in his hand, a tray with utensils, a plate of pancakes with bacons and eggs, a cup of coffee and a little bowl of fruits on it.<br>"Yeah, it's nothing." he answered.  
>"Are you sure?" the Frenchman asked again as he put the tray on the bedside table.<br>He sat on Milo's bed.  
>The Scorpio showed a smile to the Aquarius and kissed him chastely before giving him an answer "I'm fine Camus, don't worry about it."<br>The teal-haired man only kissed him back as he held his lover's hand in his and Milo's chin in the other.

* * *

><p><em>It has been 3 months since the Holy War.<br>Everyone came back to life._

_Aiolia and his older brother, Aiolos, were so happy to be reunited that the Leo Saint couldn't help but let go tears of joy of his eyes._  
><em>Same for the Gemini twins, but they have only shook hands and patted the other twin's back.<em>  
><em>Kiki jumped with happiness seeing his master fine and hugged him.<em>  
><em>The two elders, Dohko and Shion, hugged each other and cried a bit too.<em>  
><em>Deathmask and Aphrodite were happy to have a second chance, so they truly promise to be loyal to Athena this time.<em>  
><em>Shion, Saga, Shura and Camus bowed before the goddess and asked for forgiveness for what they have done, which she accepted to do.<em>  
><em>Kanon is accepted to be among the Saints of Athena.<em>

_The Bronze Saints returned back to the surface.  
>Shiryu has regained his eyesight, same for Hyoga and his left eye.<br>Both of them cried joyfully seeing their master alive.  
>Seiya was in a coma that lasted for almost a month.<br>When he regained conscious, he was greeted by a hug coming from his sister and his friends._

_The Olympic Great Council has decided to make a peace treaty, so that there will be no more problem with the humans and the gods.  
>Hades accepted if they give Persephone back to him.<br>However, it took a really __**loooooooonnnng**__ time to convince Poseidon to accept._

_The days passed and love blossomed more and more.  
>Being reunited after 243 years has made Dohko and Shion almost inseparable, wanting to talk about their life they have carried on without the other.<br>Aiolia passes most of his free-time with Marin.  
>Shiryu dates with Shunrei (which makes the Libra Saint acting a bit like an overprotective father), same for Shun and June (Ikki knows that his little brother is a grown up now) and Hyoga with Ellie (Camus let it be).<br>Milo has forgiven Camus (after two weeks without speaking to the ice Saint) and their relation's title has become "best friends" to "lovers" (the "__best friends__" title belongs now to Kanon).  
>It's the same for Aiolos who accepted Shura's apologies.<em>

* * *

><p>"Camus?" said Milo while eating his breakfast.<br>"Yes?" he said back.  
>"Who…Who was your predecessor?" the Scorpio asked.<br>The Aquarius paused for a second before answering his question "Aquarius Degel, why?"  
>"J-Just asking." the blue-haired man said back.<br>The Frenchman wondered what his lover had in mind when he asked that question.  
>The noise of Milo eating his meal was the only thing heard in the room.<br>In less than half-an-hour later, the Greek had finished eating.  
>"How did he die?" asked Milo.<br>"It was during a mission with Scorpio Kardia, your predecessor, when the 18th century's Holy War took place." said the ice Saint, with an intellectual voice "In Atlantis, he has frozen a tidal wave, which contained him and a woman inside, for saving a friend. Also, they have never known what happened to the Scorpio and they thought he died too."  
>Hearing that answer surprised the Greek: in his dream, he sees and hears the same thing; Degel, Atlantis, a woman, a friend, being frozen and…someone, maybe Kardia, by the former Aquarius' side.<br>He quickly went out of his bed and dashed to his armour.  
>"Where are you going?" asked the ice Saint.<br>"Go see Pope Shion and Athena-sama." he said while putting on his Cloth.  
>The Scorpio Saint kissed Camus' cheek before leaving his temple and heading to the Pope's Chamber with an unusual speed, leaving a Camus who arched an eyebrow with a sweat drop.<br>"What does he has in mind, this time?" asked the Aquarius to himself.

In the Pope's Chamber, the throne room, Shion and Athena were discussing about something until Milo suddenly entered in by pushing violently the doors, totally out of breath.  
>"Milo!" exclaimed the goddess "What's wrong?"<br>"Athena…-sama…" began to say the young man, trying to catch his breath "…I…came here…for…a request."  
>"A request?" she repeated.<br>The Scorpio nodded before kneeling before the goddess and the Pope "I want to go to Atlantis, with Dohko and Kanon, please!"  
>Shion and the girl showed now surprise on their face.<br>"To Atlantis?" asked Shion "Why?"  
>The blue-haired Greek lifted his head up to meet the eyes of his superiors "I want to confirm something."<br>"Confirm what?" asked now Athena.  
>Milo hesitated a moment "That Aquarius Degel and Scorpio Kardia are still alive!"<br>By the mention of the names, Shion's eyes turned all wide open as his irises went smaller.  
>A huge silence filled the room before the elder took a deep breath to regain his calm.<br>"Milo, no offenses, but it's impossible that those two are still in this world." he said to the Scorpio "They had never returned to the Sanctuary, after their mission."  
>"I know that's sounds crazy to you, Pope Shion," said back the Greek "but something tells me that they are still alive, waiting someone to help them…"<br>Again, a silence went through the room for a moment.  
>"So please," he spoke, bending his head down "let me go to Atlantis."<br>The former Aries seemed to hesitate, but Athena has already made her choice.  
>She approached the Saint with a smile, before giving him her answer: "I allow you, Dohko and Kanon to go to my uncle's empire. Have a safe trip."<br>The Scorpio showed a thankful smile to the goddess "Thank you, Athena-sama!"  
>Then, he stood up and leaved the Pope's Chamber, going looking for Libra Dohko and Gemini Kanon.<p>

After making sure that Milo was outside, Shion looked at the purple-haired girl.  
>"Athena-sama, are you sure it was a good thing to accept his request?"<br>"Yes." she said simply "I don't know how it happens, but every night at the Sanctuary, I sense a burning Cosmo as warm as fire coming from the Scorpio Temple and it's not Milo's."  
>The elder was surprised by this "Then, you mean…"<br>She only nodded.

* * *

><p><span>At the Libra Temple<span>

Dohko was doing his morning's stretches.  
>A few minutes later, he went to the dining room where a bowl of rice, a plate of fish and vegetables, Chinese utensils and a little bottle of soy sauce were on the table.<p>

_Shunrei has decided to stay with the Libra Saint because she doesn't want to be alone: Dohko has to dwell and guard his Temple and Shiryu often passes time with his friends. _

Next to the breakfast, there was a note.  
>The Chinaman took it and read it before enjoying his meal.<p>

**Good morning Dohko!  
>As you can see, I have made your breakfast.<br>Enjoy it while I will visit the cities of Athens.  
>But don't worry. Shiryu is coming with me. <strong>

**Love,  
>Shunrei <strong>

"_Shunrei is right, Dohko." _he thought to himself _"Don't worry. She can take care of herself now and if she's in trouble, Shiryu can protect her."  
><em>He folded the paper in two and put it on the table.  
>Then, he sat on a chair near the table and took the chopsticks and the bowl of rice in his hands.<br>By the time a few grains of rice were almost at his mouth, something or someone entered in his temple like a tornado.  
>"M-Milo?" he exclaimed, surprised by the arrival of the Scorpio "What are you doing here?"<br>"I'll explain later." the Greek said "Right now, we must get Kanon!"  
>He pulled Dohko away from the food and left by the door with him.<br>The Libra Saint let go a sigh _"So much for the breakfast…"_

* * *

><p><span>At the Gemini Temple<span>

Saga and Kanon were training inside.  
>A few minutes later, they decided to take a break.<br>While drinking water in their bottle, Milo arrived with a Dohko tied to him by the arm.  
>"Kanon, I need to ask you a few things!" exclaimed the Scorpio.<br>The younger twin turned his attention to his best friend "What is it?"  
>"In Atlantis, when you were working for Poseidon," began to say Milo "have you ever saw something…uh…unusual from the empire?"<br>Like Camus, Kanon wondered what Milo has in mind for asking that question.  
>"Why are you asking that?" asked the cadet, on his guard "You've never asked me anything about my past, especially my time serving Poseidon."<br>"Just answer the question!" said the Scorpio, a bit impatient.  
>Kanon let go a sigh "In Atlantis, there was nothing unusual nor suspicious…except…" he began to hesitate.<br>"Except?" said Milo, Dohko and Saga in unison.  
>"…a huge door that Poseidon forbids anyone to enter, even to his Generals."<br>Now, Milo's attention went higher "What was behind that door?"  
>Kanon shrugged "No one besides the God of the Sea knows, but I do know something about It."<br>"And what is it?" asked again Milo.  
>"If I tell you, you'll swear that you're going to answer my question?" asked back Kanon.<br>His best friend only nodded.  
>"You might not believe me, but I had sensed two Cosmo behind the door." told Kanon.<br>"REALLY?" exclaimed Saga and Dohko with surprise.  
>Milo wasn't as surprised as the two others; he expected that Kardia and Degel might have emitted their Cosmo.<br>"But there was something I don't understand." said the cadet, thinking back "One was as little and cold as a breeze and the other was like a big powerful fire that will never die out."

A little silence entered in the temple.  
>Soon, Kanon remembered what Milo owed him.<br>"So will you give me NOW the answer to my question?" asked the younger Gemini with an irritated tone.  
>"Well…" said Milo "I have demanded a little request to Athena-sama and the Pope."<br>"What does it have to do with Poseidon?" asked Kanon who still didn't get it.  
>The younger Greek took a deep breath, ready to for (maybe) the worst "We will go to Atlantis and ask <span>nicely<span> to your ex-master to let us go see what's behind that door."  
>"…WHAT?" Kanon yelled with disbelief to that answer as he dropped his bottle without noticing it "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"<br>"Hard to believe it, but yeah." said his best friend calmly.  
>The younger Gemini only tried to breathe deeply for calming himself down "Milo, I know that Athena-sama, Poseidon and Hades have made a peace treaty, but that doesn't mean that they will <span>easily<span> let us do anything we want!"  
>"I know, but it's for verify something." said the Scorpio with an almost-begging voice.<br>Kanon gave him a disapproving glare, but it takes more for discouraging the guardian of the eighth temple. (Camus knows that when Milo wants something from him.)  
>The young twin soon thought of that and had no choice but to give up by letting go a defeated sigh "Fine, but if we get into trouble, I'll blame you for this." he said menacingly.<br>Milo only gave him a smile that says "don't worry; I won't cause trouble".

Kanon looked now at his brother "You wouldn't mind if I borrow the Gemini Cloth? I need something formal."  
>His twin only shrugged "Hum, do as you like."<br>While Kanon go get the Cloth, Dohko was speaking with Milo "That doesn't explain why I'm involved in this."  
>"Even if I told you, you might think that I'm crazy." said the Scorpio, remembering Shion's expression at his request "So I'll tell you when we'll be at destination."<br>At the moment he has finished his sentence, Kanon reappeared in the Gemini Cloth.  
>The Scorpio and the Libra Saint showed him a smile.<br>"Destination: Poseidon's empire, Atlantis!" exclaimed Kanon as he was about to use the technique "_Another Dimension!_"  
>Soon, they entered in the passage toward Atlantis.<p>

"_Kardia…Degel…" thought Milo "we're coming to save you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter<br>****Please review, but noting too mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. Enjoy! ^_^  
>Disclaimer: I don't own <em>Saint Seiya<em> or _The Lost Canvas_.

* * *

><p><span>Atlantis <span>

When they finally arrived, they were in front of a big temple made of white stone with pillars made of the same matter and a huge statue representing Poseidon holding his trident enthroned the roof.  
>Milo and Dohko looked up and noticed that they were under water.<br>Before the group can do anything more, a few rankless Mariners run to them, ready to attack.  
>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one of them.<br>The Scorpio drew near the soldiers and spoke to them nicely "Umm…we're the Saints of Athena and we just want to speak to your Lord."  
>Instead of letting them go, they began to increase their Cosmo.<br>"Even if our lord has made a peace treaty with your goddess, it doesn't change his relation with her!" said another rankless Mariner.  
>"That's what I've told him." said back Kanon who shrugged lightly.<p>

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" said a masculine voice coming from the temple "Ex-Sea Dragon Mariner General Kanon."  
>The three gold Saints and the rankless Mariners turned their attention to the voice and saw a man with short medium purple-coloured hair and ruby-coloured eyes in a Scale with wings.<br>"Sorrento-sama!" exclaimed the soldiers.  
>The general of the Siren went down from the stairs as the rankless Mariners stepped back slowly, step by step.<br>"I'll take care of them; go back to your position." said Sorrento, which the soldiers obeyed.  
>After making sure that they were far enough, the purple-haired man laid his eyes on the little group.<br>"I hope you're here for a good reason to bother Poseidon-sama, otherwise I'll have to make you leave, willingly or by force." he said with a harsh tone.  
>Kanon looked at Milo who was behind him.<br>He said with his eyes to the Scorpio that he has handle the message himself.  
>The younger Greek only sighed and rolled his eyes before walking to the General.<br>"We only want to speak to Poseidon…it's about something that happened in the Holy War of the 18th century." said Milo, looking at Sorrento directly in the eyes.  
>They kept staring at each other for almost 2 minutes before the Mariner spoke up.<br>"Fine." he said before guiding them to the Emperor of the Sea.  
>Soon, they arrived in a room with a floor made of white marble and walls of stone of the same color; on the left wall, there was a painting of Poseidon with a woman in a queenly robe and nets in her hair next to him: it's Poseidon's wife, Amphitrite; at the center of the room, there was a long carved wooden table with luxurious wooden chairs at its sides.<br>Seated on one of them, was the Emperor of the Sea, Poseidon who was drinking a cup of tea silently.  
>Sorrento stepped forward and kneeled before him.<br>"Poseidon-sama, a group of Saints sent by Athena wants to speak to you." he said, looking at the floor.  
>The god only put his cup back on its saucer and nodded lightly before speaking: "I want to talk to them, in private."<br>"Yes, my Lord." answered the General before standing up and leaving the room.  
>He looked back for a few seconds before leaving the hallway.<p>

In the room, the Gold Saints were standing there, in the silence.  
>"What are you waiting for?" asked Poseidon with a little smile of mockery as he made a gesture to the chairs "Please, have a seat."<br>On their guard, they walked to the chairs and sat on them.  
>"Well, I wasn't expecting you, Kanon, to visit me today." said the god to the cadet Gemini.<br>"To be honest, me neither." said back Kanon.  
>To that answer, the Emperor of the Sea arched an eyebrow.<br>"Oh? So why are you here?" he asked.  
>The younger Gemini looked seriously at Milo and that gave the answer to the god's question.<br>"Hmmm…I see." he murmured before raising back his voice "So your companion want something from me, right?"  
>Kanon only nodded: they can't go back, now.<br>Poseidon laid his elbows on the table, interlaced his fingers and spoke with a very serious tone "It better be good…"  
>Between a Kanon that felt that a problem will soon come and a Dohko that doesn't understand his presence here, Milo tried to stay as calm as possible: he felt his Cloth heating up unusually and he knew what it meant.<br>_"Don't worry Kardia,"_ thought Milo to his predecessor' soul in the Scorpio Cloth _"I will save you and Degel, even if it's means fighting a god."  
><em>"Kanon told me that there's a door that you forbid to open…" began to say the Scorpio "and I want you to give us the permission to go there."  
>In less than a second, the eyes of the god showed surprise as he let go a little gasp.<br>Soon, his expression returned back to what it was as he stood up "So you have figured out."  
>"Yes." answered Milo as he nodded.<br>They stared at each other for at least 10 seconds.  
>"Then follow Me." ordered Poseidon before he began to leave the room.<br>The three Gold Saints did as he said.

While walking, Kanon approached Milo and whispered a bit impatiently near his ear: "Are you going to tell us now what you have in mind? And what did he mean by _**"So you have figured out"**_?"  
>"Wait a little longer." whispered back Milo "The answer will soon come."<br>The younger Greek noticed that the closer he gets to his goal, the hotter his armour is, but he doesn't show it.  
>Finally, they arrived before the famous door forbidden to open to everyone but the Emperor of the Sea or the ones that have the god's permission.<br>Suddenly, the Scorpio Cloth burned Milo's body like mad which made him scream painfully as he kneeled on the white marbled floor.  
>"MILO!" exclaimed the Libra and Gemini Saint as they rushed to him "What's wrong?"<br>"He…He can't wait any longer…" said Milo between his moans "He…wants to get out…of the ice prison."  
>"Who are you talking about?" asked Dohko who was trying to touch the shoulder part of Milo's Cloth, but a very burning Cosmo pushed his hand away.<br>Instead of answering the other Saint's question, Milo stood up with all his strength and walked quickly closer to the door.  
>Then, he pushed the doors and went inside.<br>The two other Saints and Poseidon fallowed him inside.  
>They were now in a long hall with pillars and another door is at the end of the hallway.<br>The Scorpio continued to run to the second door as his Cloth's burns more at each step he made.  
>"C-Calm down, Kardia." murmured Milo when his hand made contact with the second door "Your long waiting…will soon end…"<br>He pushed the door and went inside.  
>Unfortunately, after a few step in the room, the Scorpio Saint let a loud cry of agony before he fell, face and body on the floor.<p>

His two companions and the Sea God heard the scream and rushed inside too.  
>The first thing noticed was Milo's body in his Cloth which its blazing Cosmo became greater.<br>"MILO!" they yelled before they went to the young Greek's side.  
>Between his moans of agony, he showed, by pointing his finger weakly and with his eyes, something and said: "…break…the ice…Dohko…"<br>The two other Saints looked at where the Scorpio was pointing and gasped with surprise to what they have before them: a huge ice coffin!  
>It wasn't clear enough, but they can see that there were three persons inside it.<br>Sadly, one out of three didn't have a Cosmo, which means that this one is dead.  
>The two other has one: the first was a little cold and the second that was as hot as the Cosmo emitting from the Scorpio Cloth.<br>"You…You mean…" began to say the ex-General.  
>"Y-Yes." said Milo in a low voice before he began to lose resistance to the fire of his Cloth "Hurry…up."<br>Like he said, Dohko pulled out all of his weapons.  
>Then, he put them on the ground and sat, thinking of which one to pick.<br>Kanon, who was next to his best friend, looked at the elder with an annoyed glare.  
>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, OLD MAN?" exclaimed Kanon "CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?"<br>But the Libra ignored his yelling, but tried to explain as calmly as possible "I have to pick the good one. If I don't, I will not only destroy the coffin, but also what's inside of it."  
>The younger Gemini Saint's annoyance was immediately replaced by worry.<br>"I-I understand," said the Greek in a calmer tone "but if we don't hurry, Milo will continue to suffer."  
>"Don't worry, it takes more than "<span>heat<span>" to kill that boy." reassured the Chinaman who still has his eyes on the Libra weapons "Ah, this is the one."  
>He grabbed the Libra sword and stood up, ready to use it.<br>"Are you sure?" asked Kanon.  
>"Positive." answered Dohko.<br>"If you said so…" the young man crossed his fingers in his mind and hoped with all his might that his best friend will be okay at the end.  
>The Libra Saint swung his sword and it soon met contact with the ice coffin.<br>A few seconds passed before the ice broke into little shards that fell on the marbled floor and melted in a little bit time.  
>Not only that, three bodies meet contact with the ground and this was when Milo's Cloth slowly stopped being madly hot.<p>

The Scorpio let go a little groan before he got up on his knees.  
>"Are you feeling okay?" asked his best friend as he put a hand on the shoulder-part of his Cloth.<br>"Y-Yeah." he answered "Did Dohko…?"  
>Kanon nodded with a smile to him.<br>The younger Greek returned the smile before standing up and heading to where the ice coffin used to be.  
>Dohko soon noticed that Milo was fine and turned his attention to him.<br>The Scorpio Saint arrived next to him and looked at the unmoving bodies.  
>The Libra Saint did the same "So they were your reason to come here?"<br>The younger Greek only nodded "The Pope will surely be surprised and happy when he will see these two alive…"  
>"<span>these two<span>" were two unconscious men: one with long green hair and his clothes looked just like Camus' while the other has long blue hair and his clothes were a long beige tunic, a beige almost-skinny pants and Greek sandals (clothes in **Kardia Gaiden**).  
>They're Aquarius Degel and Scorpio Kardia!<br>The third person was a beautiful woman with long silver hair; she was wearing some kind of Atlantean golden armour quite similar to Poseidon's; on her face, there was a gentle smile that shows happiness.  
>"Who's…?" began to say Dohko, but was interrupted by Poseidon.<br>"That's Seraphina, older sister of the Ex-Sea Dragon Mariner General Unity who used her body as the vessel of my soul, during the 18th century's Holy War."  
>Soon, the Libra Saint remembered.<br>_Athena (Sasha) had announced to them that the prince of Bluegraad, Unity, has told her that Kardia and Degel died during the mission and that it's his entire fault, but was forgiven.  
><em>"So she's…" the Chinaman couldn't say more.  
>"Yes." said the Sea Emperor.<br>They stayed silent for a few seconds.

Kanon did the first move: he carried Degel on his shoulder.  
>"Our mission is complete." he said "Let's go back to Sanctuary."<br>His companions nodded.  
>Milo carried Kardia like Kanon did while Dohko carried Seraphina's lifeless body, bridal style.<br>"Thank you very much, Poseidon." said Milo to the Sea God as he bowed lightly his head.  
>"It's nothing," he said back "and besides, I wanted to get rid of this trouble from my empire for a long time."<br>The trio of Gold Saints restrain themselves to sweatdrop.  
><em>"So we were just his tools…"<em> they thought.  
>They tried to ignore this remark.<br>"Well…good bye." said Kanon before he used _Another Dimension_.  
>The little group went in the passage that disappeared when they were all in.<p>

* * *

><p><span>In Sanctuary – The Pope's chamber, the Throne room<span>

Shion was pacing until the _Another Dimension_'s passage was open at the center of the room.  
>His face showed relief when he saw the trio in good condition, but his expression changed to surprise when he noticed that they are back without being empty-handed.<br>Saori, who was sitting on the throne, stood up and walked to them.  
>"I'm so glad that you're all okay." she said before looking at who they have in their arms "I see that you have confirmed that they are still alive, Milo."<br>The Scorpio nodded with a worried face "Yes, but not for long: Degel still have a chance to live, but I can't say the same about Kardia and…" he laid his eyes on Seraphina.  
>The young goddess did the same and her face showed now sadness "We can't bring her back, but we can at least save Kardia!"<p>

While Athena, Milo and Kanon went to find a hospital outside the Sanctuary, Shion was alone with Dohko who was still holding the woman in his arms.  
>"Are you alright, Dohko?" asked the Tibetan.<br>"A bit." answered the Chinaman a bit sadly "Just like Milo had said, Kardia might not live…and will die."  
>The two elders stayed silent for a long time until Shion decided to change subject.<br>"So, what are going to do with her?" he asked again, pointing Seraphina from the eyes.  
>"…We should bury her with dignity." said Dohko with the same sad tone.<br>The former Aries Saint only sigh lightly before he nodded "I guess this is the least we can do for her…and Degel."  
>"I think he would have wanted her to rest in peace in her country's lands." added the Libra Saint.<br>The Pope nodded "I'll ask Degel the way to Bluegraad when he'll wake up. Meanwhile, we have to keep her from being putrefied."  
>In less than 2 seconds, the guardian of the seventh temple put the woman in Shion's arms ran to the entrance.<br>"Where are you going?" asked Shion.  
>The Libra Saint stopped for a few seconds "Go get Camus; I have an idea."<br>Then, he left the Pope's chamber.

"_I wonder what he has in mind."_ thought the former Aries Saint.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER<br>**Please review, but nothing too bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I give you the fourth chapter.  
>Enjoy! ^_^<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Saint Seiya_** or **_The Lost Canvas_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Degel's POV<span>

_I was known as the wisest Saint of Sanctuary; I knew many things in the books I read, but right now, I don't know where I am.  
>I feel that my body was resting on something quite soft and I heard unknown voices talking. <em>

"**How is he, Doctor?"** _asked a feminine voice. _

_Doctor…Then I must be in a hospital…but that's impossible.  
>I'm supposed to be dead during the Holy War, frozen in Atlantis with Lady Seraphina and Kardia.<br>My soul should be in the Underworld by now. _

"**He is fine; he'll maybe wake up tonight or tomorrow," **_answered a lightly old masculine voice_ **"but for the other one…" **

_Other one…Is this man talking about me or someone else? _

"**Hmm…I see." **_said the same feminine voice _**"Please try your best."**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

At the moment the doctor has leaved, Milo went to Saori.  
>He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white running shoes.<br>"Athena-sama…" said the Greek with a low voice.  
>"Yes, Milo?" asked the young girl.<br>"Can I keep company with Degel?" he asked.  
>The goddess nodded "You can; the visiting hours aren't over yet."<br>The Scorpio bowed his head before entering the room.  
>He sat on a chair next to Degel's bed and took glasses out of his jeans' left pocket.<br>Then, he put them on the little desk next to him.

_Shion has told him that Degel used these glasses to read.  
>They were given by a person, during one of his mission <em>(in **Degel Gaiden**)_. _

"You really had given a big surprise to the Pope, Degel." spoke Milo to the concerned man as if he was listening (which he is, actually) "We have announced to the other Gold Saints that you're alive. When you're going to wake up, we'll show and teach you everything you should know about this era."

* * *

><p><span>Degel's POV<span>

_I was listening to the voice of the mysterious man who was sitting next to me.  
>It has a jovial tone…just like Kardia's.<br>It's the same for his Cosmo: very warm.  
>I thought the Pope and the other Gold Saints are dead. What does he meant by <em>_**"showing and teaching me things about this era"**__? And who are the __**"we" **__he is referring to?_

"_**I'm sorry for Seraphina; I know she was very precious to you," **__I heard him say sadly __**"I hope her soul will rest in peace." **_

_I hope so too.  
>…Wait…He knows Lady Seraphina? Who is this man?<br>I tried to open my eyes, so that I will see his face, but they won't obey me. _

"_**By the way, Kardia is in the hospital too." **__the mysterious man continued with the same tone __**"His heart is not in a good shape and he's in a coma; the doctors and cardiologists are trying the best for saving him…" **_

_WHAT? KARDIA IS IN A COMA?  
>WHERE IS HE? <em>

"_**I think I should be going now." **__he said before I heard him standing up __**"Sleep well, Degel." **_

_NO! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE NOW!  
>TELL ME AT LEAST WHERE'S KARDIA!<br>PLEASE!_

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV <span>

Milo was about to reach the door when suddenly…  
>"W…ait…"<br>Surprised, he quickly turned back to Degel who didn't move a muscle.  
>The Scorpio thought he imagined things, but soon he noticed that the former Aquarius Saint moved slowly his lips.<br>He walked a bit quickly to Degel.  
>"De…Degel?" asked Milo.<br>"P…lease…tell me…" murmured weakly Degel "…where…where's Kardia?"  
>Milo was glad that the Ice Saint was half-awake.<br>Even if the doctors have told not to disturb the patient, the Scorpio shook his shoulder lightly.  
>"Hey! Hey, Degel! Wake up." whispered the Greek "Come on. You can do it."<br>Degel answered back by moving a bit his eyelids and the fingers of his hand.

* * *

><p><span>Degel's POV<span>

_His voice was encouraging me to open my eyes.  
>At the moment they were open enough, I saw a manly silhouette with long bluish purple tousled hair, blue-azure eyes and a happy smile.<br>I was surprised by this: not only this man's Cosmo and jovial voice are like Kardia's, but he's almost a copy of him, only younger. _

"Kardia…" I heard myself saying until my eyes were fully open.  
>"Ah, you're awaked now." the mysterious man said to me happily "Are you alright?"<br>The only thing I did to respond the question of "Other- Kardia" was to nod calmly.  
>"That's good." he said as he helped me to straighten up "Oh! I've forgot to mention. My name is Milo, Scorpio Milo."<br>Scorpio…?  
>"You must be wondering why I called myself Scorpio, right?" asked the man named Milo, as if he was reading my mind "You might not believe me, but I'm the Scorpio Saint of this era."<br>My face showed surprise.  
>"H…How long have I been frozen in the ice coffin in Atlantis?" I asked to him.<br>If he is a Saint of Athena, he must know the history of the past Saints.  
>"For 243 years." he answered.<br>A silence reigned in the hospital room.  
>I was inside that coffin for…<span> TWO HUNDRED AND FORTY-THREE YEARS<span>?  
>I couldn't look at Kardia's successor anymore and I laid my eyes down.<br>"Degel..." I heard him calling me, but I didn't pay attention.

_A lot of things must have changed during all those years.  
>The people I knew are not from this world anymore; I know nothing that can help me in this era…<br>What's going to happen to me? What if I can't mix myself with the people of this time?  
>I'm…scared. <em>

Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
>It was Milo's.<br>I turned again my attention to him.  
>His azure-coloured eyes showed friendship, comfort and encouragement.<br>"Listen, Degel, I don't know if you have heard me in your sleep," he began to say "but I've said that me and my friends will show and teach you everything you should know about this era. So don't worry, okay?"  
>Remembering that phrase gave me a bit of hope.<br>"I'll try my best." I respond to him.  
>He showed me a happy smile that looks almost like Kardia's.<br>Kardia…Oh no! I have completely forgotten him!  
>"Milo!" I exclaimed "Take me to Kardia, <span>NOW<span>!"  
>"Okay."<br>By the moment I have leaved the bed and took my glasses (that Milo gave back to me), I noticed that I was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and white pants, but this wasn't my concern for now.  
>My concern was the health of my friend and his feverish heart.<br>_Kardia, hang on! _

I followed Milo who guided me to my friend's room.  
>When we arrived, we saw a girl with long purple hair and French-rose-coloured lips. I wonder who she is.<br>"Athena-sama!" I heard Milo say and it gave me a big surprise.  
>She's Athena?<br>Soon, she posed her eyes on me with smile.  
>"I see that our friend is feeling better." she said happily.<br>Milo nodded before I bowed my head.  
>"I'm happy to see you again, Athena-sama." I said.<br>I felt that her smile disappeared when she was looking out a window.  
>We went closer and saw him, Scorpio Kardia.<br>He is resting on the same bed and in the same clothes as me, but there's something different from this room: near his bed, there were metallic weird-looking objects that make beeping sounds and people in long white coat and some kind of mask with a hose is covering his mouth and nose.  
>What are they doing to him?<br>"Don't worry. They're only trying to keep him alive." said Athena-sama with a reassuring voice "His heart is currently very weak and that gives him difficulty to breathe. So this mask will help him to breathe some oxygen."  
>I let go a little sigh of relief.<p>

Then, a man with grey hair and beard, a long white coat and black squared glasses came out of Kardia's room by the door.  
>We walked to him.<br>"Anything good, Doctor?" asked Athena-sama to the man.  
>The doctor looked at us and shook his head negatively "I have done many operations on the human heart, but this man's heart is in a more horrible condition than what I have ever experienced."<br>At the end of his sentence, he noticed me behind Athena-sama and Milo and showed a little surprise on his face.  
>"He has opened his eyes earlier than we had expected." he said with a bit of joke in his voice, but soon he retook his serious "According to the GCS (<strong>G<strong>lasgow **C**oma **S**cale), the result of this man is of 3 points."  
>Milo and Athena-sama gasped with horror to this news.<br>"What is a GCS?" I asked Milo.  
>He turned his eyes to me, horribly sad.<br>"A GCS is a scale that records the conscious state of a person," he answered "and 3 points on this scale means that you're in a deep coma or…"  
>"Or…?" I repeated.<br>I saw him swallowing his saliva with difficulty before speaking again "…or…d-dead."  
>The word stabbed me like an arrow in the heart.<br>So much that I can't almost stand or look at them.  
>I felt that the doctor looked at me as he put a hand on my shoulder "If it can ease you a bit Sir, then I'll tell you that it's just the first result and maybe the next ones will be better."<br>I looked at him and when I saw his reassuring gaze, I nodded slowly, feeling a bit relieved.  
>Soon, the rest of the doctor's group exited the room.<br>"Can I…?" I asked with hesitation.  
>The doctor nodded.<br>I entered in the room where Kardia is resting.

The beeping sounds covered the sound of my steps.  
>I sat on a chair next to Kardia's bed.<br>Even with the loud noise of these things, I can hear his little and very weak breathing.  
>I removed a strand of his blue hair that covered his closed eyes and put it behind his ear.<br>Except the beeping sounds, there weren't any loud noises in the room.  
>In this kind of atmosphere, Kardia would say something to annoy me.<br>I remember that night, when I was taking care of him.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback – Degel's POV – Sanctuary, Scorpio Temple<span>

_Kardia had a fever last night so the Pope asked me to keep an eye on him for being prepared.  
>"Not only you have to stick around me during the morning, the afternoon and the evening, but also the <em>_NIGHT__?" he yelled to me with an unhappy tone.  
>I let go an exasperated sigh "Kardia, I would love to leave, but the Pope has ordered me to make sure you won't have difficulties to sleep because of your heart's condition."<br>"I am completely fine, honest!" he said back "Beside, I don't think __THAT__'s the reason that will give me a hard time to sleep, tonight."  
>I knew that he meant <em>_ME__ when he said that, but I ignored the comment.  
>"As the proverb says: better safe than sorry." I said.<br>"What is that f**king thing supposed to mean?" he yelled, still annoyed that I was here.  
>Sometimes, I wonder how on earth his parents have managed to endure that guy.<br>"It means that you should be cautious and if you're not, you may regret it." I answered to him as if he was a child (which he has the attitude).  
>For some reason, he immediately stopped being stubborn and his eyes showed something I couldn't describe.<br>Then, he went in his bed, under his blankets.  
>"Fine, you win." he said.<br>To myself, I arched an eyebrow: what could have made him surrender so easily? _

_Kardia fell asleep faster than I thought.  
>When he slept, he looked so calm, so obedient, so gentle and almost so innocent that it's quite hard to believe he's a merciless and sadistic warrior that has an explosive personality.<br>"I wish I can always see you like that, Kardia." I murmured. _

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>When I wished that, I didn't want that to happen.<br>I took his (still) warm hand in mine as I went closer to Kardia's ear.  
>"I'm so sorry, Kardia." I whispered "So, so sorry."<br>Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming toward me.  
>I turned around to see a woman with blond hair tied in a bun, brown eyes and light pink lips in a white collared dress with buttons and short sleeves that ends at her knees.<br>"Umm…Excuse-me to bother you but," she said politely "the visiting hours are over now."  
>I nodded to the woman before turning back to Kardia.<br>I caressed his head before I stood up and began to exit the room.  
>For some reason, my feet seemed to slow down a bit and it seemed that there's a weight on my shoulders when I leaved Kardia's side.<br>One last time, when I'm at the door, I looked back at his motionless face and body.  
>Finally, I leaved.<p>

"Degel…" I heard Milo saying.  
>When I looked at him, I saw him handing my clothes, perfectly folded.<br>"Go change." he said, trying to change the subject "We're taking you back to the Sanctuary."  
>Again, I nodded silently.<p>

Later

We were now outside the hospital.  
>Even if we have walked just a few meters from the hospital, I sometimes turned back my gaze to the hospital, worried for Kardia.<br>The more we walked away, the more my worry for him grew.  
>Suddenly, Milo grabbed my hand in his.<br>"Hey, are you listening to me?" he asked, unhappily.  
>"Uh…did you say something?" I asked back.<br>He only sighed and rolled his eyes "I said that when we'll arrive at Sanctuary, I'll present you to the Gold Saints."  
>While walking, he told me what happened after the 18th and the 20th century's Holy War and the previous Gold Saints' successors: Shion (who became the Pope) is succeeded by a certain Mu, Rasgado (AN: Aldebaran from _The Lost Canvas_) by a man named Aldebaran, Aspros and Defteros by twins called Saga and Kanon, Manigoldo by someone named Angelo (but wants to be called Deathmask), Regulus by Aiolia, Asmita by Shaka, Dohko is surprisingly still the Libra Saint, Sisyphus by Aiolos (Aiolia's older brother), El Cid by Shura, mine is Camus and lastly, Albafica's successor is a man strangely named **Aphrodite**.  
>Soon, we arrived.<br>The guards let us pass easily.  
>The first temple's guardian was a man with long lilac-coloured hair and the dots on his forehead shows that he's from the continent of Mu.<br>I quickly knew that the man is the **Mu** that Milo spoke of.  
>Athena and Milo explained to him what happened and told that a meeting with the Pope and the Gold Saints will be held in the Throne room of the Pope's chamber.<br>Mu let us pass as he followed us.  
>The same thing happened with the other Gold Saints.<br>Aldebaran greeted us with a big smile an open arms; Kanon and Saga saluted me like a normal person; Angelo/Deathmask waved to us with an attitude that resembles a lot like Manigoldo's; Aiolia bowed his head to us as a "**It's good to see you.**"; Shaka nodded lightly to us; Dohko gave me his most warm-hearted smile and gave a pat on the shoulder; Aiolos bowed his head as the same way as Aiolias'; Shura bowed his head too, but like an obedient soldier to its superior; Camus greeted us too, but with a serious tone and he wanted that I tell him things about my life (I've also noticed that his coldness lowered when he was with Milo); Aphrodite greeted me as he shook my hand and that action gave me astonishment: Albafica, the previous Pisces Saint, would never let anyone (even a Saint) touch him because of his poisoned blood.  
>Finally, we arrived at the Pope's chamber.<br>When we have opened the door of the Throne Room, I saw Shion in the Pope's outfits, showing me a welcoming smile.  
>"Welcome back, Degel." he said happily "It's good to see you again."<br>I return the smile with mine "Yes. It's good to see you too, Shion."  
>We introduced ourselves and told things about us and our life.<br>I was happy to see the Sanctuary again and new people, but I also wanted that Kardia was here, laughing and acting immaturely with them.  
>Milo told them the news about Kardia's heart and its health.<br>Some showed sadness, but Shion told them not to worry and that Kardia will wake up someday from his coma.  
>What he said was something I deeply hope for.<p>

Then, Shion, Dohko, Camus and Milo took me to the Aquarius Temple.  
>Its temperature was very low, like the winds of Siberia.<br>We arrived in front of a door.  
>When Camus opened it and we entered in, my face showed surprise.<br>Lady Seraphina was on a bed, arms crossed on her chest, and her warm smile was still on her face.  
>"La…Lady Seraphina…" it was all I could say when I walked to the bed.<br>At the moment I caressed her cheek, I felt it was as cold as ice.  
>"I'm sorry, Degel," I heard Camus said "but it was the only thing we could do to maintain her like that until you see her…for the last time…"<br>Shion told me that Dohko had asked Camus to let him use the very cold temperature of his temple to keeping her from rotting until I wake up and tell them the road to Bluegraad where we will bury her.  
>I thanked them for that and told them that I'll stay beside her until tomorrow morning.<br>They nodded before leaving the room, except Milo.  
>He walked closer to me "I think you must know this: in my dream, when you and Kardia were about to be stuck in that ice coffin," he hesitated a bit "I…I saw and heard him giving his warmth and the rest of his energy to you."<br>My eyes widened to that revelation.  
>He is almost on the verge of dying because…of me?<br>Never before, I have felt so horribly guilty and ashamed of myself.  
>My hands trembled but stopped when Milo put his hand on mines.<br>"You don't have to feel so bad about yourself." he said, trying to reassure me "Don't lose hope."  
>I nodded slowly before Milo leaved the room.<br>I rested my head on the bed and next to Seraphina's cold body.  
>Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.<br>I wish that tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

><p>End of chapter<br>**Please review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth chapter.  
>Enjoy! ^_^<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Saint Seiya_** or **_The Lost Canvas_**.**

* * *

><p>Camus woke up slowly.<br>He stretched himself a bit before feeling two strong arms embracing his body and a breathing tickling his neck.  
>He turned to the left and saw Milo's face an inch from his.<br>It wasn't surprising: since Seraphina was resting on his bed and Degel is by her side, he had no choice but to sleep at the Scorpio Temple.  
>The Frenchman only chuckled and put a soft kiss on his lover's forehead.<br>But his little happy-romantic thoughts soon stopped when he remember something important.  
>With an arm free from Milo's embrace, he shook his shoulder gently.<br>"Milo, wake up." he said to him "We have to go get Degel."  
>The Scorpio Saint did as he said.<br>He went closer to put a warm kiss on the Aquarius' neck that made a soft moan coming out of his throat.  
>"You're one obscene man, aren't you?" he teased with a smirk.<br>The Scorpio gave him a few more sweet kisses before he made a fake sulky face "Just giving you a "**Good morning**", that's all."  
>The couple giggled before straighten up.<br>Camus and Milo put on their Cloth.  
>"Do you think we should tell Degel about our…uh…relationship?" asked Milo, uneasy.<br>"We should." Camus simply answered "If he saw us, one day, doing our little "**activity**" he might be surprised."  
>Milo laughed a bit, imagining the former Aquarius Saint's questions about it "Yeah, you're probably right."<br>They leaved the Scorpio Temple, heading to the Aquarius one.

At the Aquarius Temple

Degel woke up.  
>He almost didn't move and continued to look after Seraphina.<br>He knew she won't come back to him, so he wanted to remember every details of her: her long silver hair, her white skin and her beautiful and warm-hearted smile.  
>On the bedside table, he noticed a frame with a photo in it.<br>The photo was so magnificently made that Degel was captivated by it.  
>The picture showed Camus and Milo, apparently when they were only teenagers, smiling happily; Camus was sitting on the grass, knees bent, while Milo, on his knees, wrapped his arms around the Frenchman's neck; the background was the grass, flowers, a cloudless sky and…<br>_"An apple tree?"_ thought Degel when he saw it.  
>Even though it was far, he can see that the apples were gorgeously red. Just by looking at them, we could irresistibly take one and eat it to the fullest.<br>_This apple tree_…_I've seen it before._  
>He remembered something, something when he was young.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Flashback - Sanctuary - when Degel was 10 years old <span>

_Degel walk away from the training grounds.  
>He wanted to find a quiet place to read in peace.<br>After a few minutes of walking, he arrived at a meadow with flowers and a river.  
>He decided to read under the shade of a big and tall apple tree on a little hill.<br>There was the sound of the wind and the twitters of the birds, it is the perfect calm…or so he thought, because something hard fell on his head.  
>He let go a groan of pain and rubbed his head with his hand.<br>He laid his eyes on the cause of his headache: a delicious-looking red apple.  
>"Hey! You're okay?" asked a masculine voice from above.<br>Degel looked up to see a boy of the same age as him with shoulder-length blue hair wearing the clothes of a Sanctuary's apprentice and with a little basket full of red apples in his arms standing on one of the tree's branches.  
>Without failures, the blue-haired boy has landed on the ground with his feet.<br>"The name's Kardia." he said, pointing his thumb at him with a smile "What's yours?"  
>"Degel." answered the green-haired boy.<br>"That's a weird name." Kardia said, laughing a bit.  
>Degel felt being insulted by that kid.<br>"If you want to know, my name means "__**thaw**__" in French." he said back with an intellectual tone, keeping his attention on the boy and the book at the same time.  
>"Really?" Kardia spoke back, still smiling "I think "<em>_**frost**__" or "__**freeze**__" suits you better, Ha Ha!"  
>"Why are you saying that?" Degel asked, turning his head toward the other boy as he raised an eyebrow.<br>Now, Kardia showed a bit of seriousness and sat on the grass, letting go of his basket.  
>"You have an icy aura," he answered before trying to remember something "like the one of a very old man I have once met."<br>"A very old man with an icy aura?" repeated Degel.  
>Kardia nodded "Yeah. And it's all thanks to him that I'm here right now."<br>The two youngsters were silence while the wind was heard strongly in their ears. _

"_Heart." said Kardia, trying to break the silence.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"My name means "__**heart**__" in Greek." completed the blue-haired boy.  
>"Ah." simply said Degel "So you're Greek?"<br>His companion nodded.  
>Then, he took two apples from the basket and handed one of them to the green-haired boy.<br>"Want some?" asked the young Greek.  
>The boy nodded before taking the fruit in his hand.<br>While he took a crunchy bite of it, he noticed that Kardia ate his with energy.  
>"You really like apples, don't you?" said Degel.<br>Kardia stopped for a second before laughing with a smile "I do. I love eating them more than anything else in this world."_

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"<em>Kardia sure loves apples." <em>thought Degel as he let go a chuckle.  
>Suddenly, someone knocked at the door of the bedroom.<br>The former Aquarius Saint quickly put back the frame to where it was and headed to the door.  
>When he opened it, he saw Milo and Camus in their Gold Cloths.<br>"It is time." said the Scorpio.  
>The green-haired man nodded before taking Seraphina in his arms.<br>When they exited the room, they saw Kanon arriving in the temple.  
>"Hi, Kanon." said Milo, waving his hand.<br>"Good morning, guys." Kanon said back.  
>"So you're the one who's going to take us to Bluegraad?" asked Camus as he arched an eyebrow.<br>The younger Gemini nodded "But we have to find its location first."  
>They explained to the former Aquarius the plan: Shion has asked one of the Gemini twins to use "<em>Another Dimension<em>" so that they will arrive at Bluegraad faster.  
>Degel also has found out that his library's books and archives are in a compartment of the temple.<br>It took them a time to find what they are searching for.  
>He turned the pages until he arrived at the <span>Geographic Section<span>.  
>With a geography textbook of the 20th century, they looked for the country's position.<br>To their surprise (or maybe their expectation), Bluegraad is…  
>"IN <span>SIBERIA<span>?" exclaimed the Gemini Saint "Of all the places in the terrestrial globe, why does it have to be Siberia?"  
>Camus threw a very cold glare at him while Milo made the face of a child, ready to cry.<br>"Okay! Okay! I get it! No need to go that far!" Kanon yelled panicky, protecting himself with his arms from the two mans' expression-attack.  
>When they have deactivated them, the older Greek let go a sigh.<br>He does the same position and uses his technique **"ANOTHER DIMENSION!"  
><strong>Then, everyone entered in the passage, heading to the Land of Ice.

Siberia – Bluegraad

Degel was surprised: Bluegraad has changed.  
>Even though there's still the icy wind, it is a city that has now a quite good amount of the Sun's light and warmth.<br>Thanks to this century's technology, the houses are more resistant against the cold temperature.  
>The people of Bluegraad seem to live happily now and the sight of that made almost Degel having tears of joy in his eyes.<br>_"Lady Seraphina, Unity has succeeded. It's so wonderful." _he thought to her whose body is resting in his arms.  
>No one seemed to be troubled by their presence…until someone gasped with surprise when it saw them.<br>It was a teenage girl with pale skin, blue eyes and long brown hair; she was wearing a long black winter coat that ends at the middle of her legs, a white toque covered her head, white mittens were at her hands and her feet were in blackish brown low-heeled winter boots.  
>She rubbed her eyes before looking back at them.<br>"You're…You're…" that's all she said before pulling Degel's arm and took him with her.  
>"HEY!" exclaimed Milo "Where are you taking him?"<br>But the girl ignored his question and kept running, holding Degel as if her life depends on it.  
>"Where are we going?" asked the former Aquarius.<br>"To someone who will be happy and surprised to see you." she answered.  
>After a few minutes, they arrived at a building familiar to Degel: it's where the empire of Poseidon is protected by the people of Bluegraad.<br>He noticed that even the building's inside is different from the last time he saw it: the floor, the ceiling and the wall were made of white, beige and black marble; there was a long red carpet on the floor and the ceiling was decorated of crystal chandeliers.  
>They were now in front of a huge door.<br>"Please follow me." she said as she knocked the door.  
>"Come in." responded a feminine voice behind the door.<br>The brown-haired girl and Degel entered.  
>The room was an office with books, archives and files in bookcases at each sides of it and a desk in the middle and at the bottom of the room.<br>The desk was occupied by a teenage girl with a pale skin and long blonde hair that was tied in a low ponytail and she was writing something on papers.  
>Degel was surprised again: the girl, except the hair's colour, is the exact copy of Unity.<br>"Good morning, Sonya." said the girl to the one at the desk.  
>"Good morning, Lara." said back the girl named Sonya, still focusing on what she's writing about "Do you need something?"<br>"Sonya, I would like to present you someone." the girl named Lara answered, smiling.  
>"Your boyfriend?" Sonya asked with a hint of joke in her voice.<br>"Ha ha ha, very funny." the brunette said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "No, it's someone that going to give you the biggest surprise of your life."  
>"Oh, really?" Sonya asked again, raising an eyebrow and still keeping her eyes on her work.<br>"Yup, honest!" exclaimed the other girl "So…PLEASE STOP WRITING AND LOOK UP!"  
>The blond-haired girl sighed "Fine, but it better be goo…"<p>

At the moment she saw on Degel, she immediately shut up and her eyes showed pure surprise.  
>The former Aquarius only felt uncomfortable by that stare and the thick silence in the room.<br>Lara quickly rushed to the girl's side, happy to have succeeded.  
>"See?" she asked to the blonde "I've told you that he's going to surprise you."<br>"A-A-Aquarius…Degel?" that was all Sonya could say before another silence filled the place.  
>Suddenly, she stood up from her chair and quickly approached to him.<br>"I-can't-believe-it! It's-incredible! You're-Aquarius-Degel!" she exclaimed quickly, examining every details of the green-haired man "My-father-has-told-me-many-things-about-you-that-he-has-learned-from-his-father-who-has-learned-it-from-his-father-and-so-on-from-Unity, my-ancestor! He-has-always-thought-you-were-dead, but-no-you're-here-and-ALIVE! If-you-knew-how-much-happy-I-am-to-meet-one-of-my-idol-in-real-life! I…I…"  
>"S-Slow down Lady Sonya." begged Degel, taking a step back.<br>The girl immediately stopped and calmed herself.  
>"Please forgive my behaviour, Degel-san. I've got too carried away." she said as she bowed her head "Also, please just call me <strong>Sonya<strong>. I don't really get used to be called Lady."  
>"If you say so." said the former Aquarius Saint.<br>Soon, the door was violently opened by Milo.  
>"Degel!" he exclaimed, seeing the green-haired man.<br>The other two companions arrived next to the Scorpio.  
>"W-What the…?" began to ask Sonya, surprised.<br>"Don't worry, Sonya." reassured Lara "They're the ones who has brought Degel-san here."  
>"Actually, it was me who…OUCH!" Kanon was interrupted by Camus who forcefully steeped on his foot.<br>"It is Milo who has found him." said the Frenchman, pointing his lover with a hand gesture and ignoring his comrade-in-arms' cry of pain "I think he's the one who you should thank the most."  
>They told the girls how they have found Degel and Kardia and released them from the ice coffin, Kardia's current state in the hospital and the reason why they're here.<br>"I wish I could see him." said sadly the fair-haired girl "He has saved my ancestor's life, after all."  
>They were now heading to the backside of the building.<br>When the door was fully opened, they saw aligned tombstones.  
>The group immediately knew that it's a graveyard.<br>"This is where my ancestors and their relatives rest." said Sonya.  
>Degel decided that Seraphina should be buried next to her little brother.<br>The blond accepted.  
>While they dug, the two Aquarius tried to keep Seraphina from putrefaction.<br>Half an hour later, they have finished.  
>Camus used <strong>"Freezing Coffin" <strong>on Seraphina.  
>Slowly and gently, they put the ice coffin in the pit.<br>_"You're reunited with Unity now, so rest in peace, Lady Seraphina." _thought Degel to her _"Don't worry, there's people who's going to help me in this era."  
><em>Unity's descendant grabbed herself to the former Aquarius' arm.  
>Tears were sliding down on her cheeks and Degel noticed it.<br>"You know," she began to say "it's okay if you want to cry. There's nothing wrong with it."  
>He grabbed one of her hand in his and little tears moved down from his eyes; there was no sob accompanied with them.<br>His eyes kept watching Seraphina in her ice coffin which was almost entirely covered of ground by the others.  
><em>"Farewell, Lady Seraphina."<em>

* * *

><p>After the burial, Sonya tried to change her sadness to a little bit of happiness.<br>"I think you should see this." she said as they took them to a building next to the other.  
>She pushed the doors to reveal a luxurious room with a red floor and white walls and ceiling with golden on the edges.<br>The room was decorated of paintings on the walls, crystal chandeliers were attached to the ceiling and many objects were displaying in glassed boxes.  
>But what they noticed first was the uncertain number of people talking here.<br>"We present you _Bluegraad's museum_." said Lara with a hand gesture.  
>That's another surprise to Degel.<br>Decidedly, this city has become a box full of surprises to him, now.  
>No one seemed to notice the presence of the group.<br>Degel paid most of his attention on the paintings.  
>They showed Sonya's ancestors'.<br>They were so magnificently made that they could almost think they were alive.  
>He stopped when he saw Unity and Seraphina's painting.<br>He missed them so much, but he knew that he must stop living in the past and walk straight to his new life now.  
>The former Aquarius stopped looking at the paintings and returned to the group.<br>So many things fascinated him: the machine that turns cold to warmth of Sonya's great-great-great-grandfather (A/N: according to my calculations, Unity is her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather), a copy of a Blue warrior's amour, old photos about Bluegraad's history and…  
><em>"Kardia's nail!"<em> thought Degel with surprise when he saw and sensed it in a glassed box.  
>He wanted to go closer, but a lot of people were blocking his way.<br>It seemed that the former Scorpio's nail is the main attraction of this place due to the great quantity of persons from other countries talking and taking pictures of it.  
>When he was finally close to it, he read what was written on the plaque:<p>

**THE BURNING SCORPIO NAIL**

"_This is the nail of Scorpio Kardia, a Gold Saint that has helped Aquarius Degel on a mission on Bluegraad during the 18__th__ century's Holy War. He has sacrificed it for saving Prince Unity's life and giving him some of his warmth. The young ruler kept it as a memento. It is passed on his family from one generation to another so that they won't forget to never lose hope, passion and belief in our dreams. Even after being apart from the Gold Saint's body for so many years, the nail continues to emit warmth from itself." _

Degel soon noticed that the Kardia's nail is attached to a string.  
>Near it, there was a frame containing a very old photo of Unity shaking the hand of another man.<br>He could also see that the long red nail is around his best friend's neck like a pendant.  
><em>"I see that you have also kept it as a lucky charm."<em> thought Degel to his friend with a smile.  
>He took his eyes off the relic and immediately saw a tall marble sculpture of him and Kardia in their Gold Cloth behind it.<br>His representation showed wisdom and calmness while Kardia's showed jocularity and pride but if we look closely, we can see courage, passion and friendship.  
>The former Aquarius Saint soon felt a hand grabbing his.<br>He turned around to see Sonya, smiling gently.  
>"This sculpture was made by a professional sculptor that my ancestor had requested for making it as a way to thank you and Kardia-san." she said, looking at the masterpiece too.<br>The green-haired man turned back his attention to the sculpture and let go a little chuckle "Unity didn't need to go that far."  
>"Yeah, but I think he was just feeling lonely and the sculpture is maybe a way to feel you by his side." Sonya said again.<br>On the sculpture's plaque, there was something written on it: **Kardia and Degel, heroes of Bluegraad  
><strong>"Sonya!" they heard Lara calling.  
>They turned around.<br>"What is it, Lara?" asked Unity's descendant.  
>"One of the visitors wants to speak to you." answered the brunette "It's about Kardia's …"<br>The blonde showed her with her hand to stop talking.  
>"No needs to tell more." she said with a voice filled with exasperation "Just tell me where the "<span>client<span>" is."  
>"Near the museum's doors," said Lara "a man in a grey business suit, white shirt, red tie, black business shoes, grayish brown hair and has black round glasses."<br>"Thank you." that was the last words of the little conversation.  
>The girl walked to where the "client" is waiting.<br>Even being far, Degel can easily hear her letting go an annoyed sigh and muttering a "stupid selfishly rich bastards" out of her mouth.  
>Worried, he turned his attention to the brunette "Why is she so angry?"<br>Lara looked at him, a bit sad "**"angry" **is very weak to describe what she's feeling right now; **"furious" **is the word."  
>The teenage girl knew that it didn't answer his question, so she added more information to it: "In this world, there are a lot of persons who are egoistic enough to want money all for themselves. Kardia's nail is one of the ways to have it: when that kind of person will have it in his hands, he will later resell it to someone far wealthier and will obtain the exchanged money. You should know that Sonya tries her best to protect her ancestor's treasure, just like a dragon protecting its own."<br>"But why they want it so badly?" asked Degel "After all, it is just a long red nail that emits unnaturally warmth out of it."  
>"We know," said the brown-haired girl "but it's also because it belonged to Kardia, a Saint of the 18th century."<br>"If it is such a problem, Sonya should stop displaying it to the public." suggested the former Aquarius.  
>"We know that too, but she wanted people to see the importance of, as the plaque of <span>THE BURNING SCORPIO NAIL<span> says, hope, passion and belief in dreams. So she thought that it was a good idea."  
>They were silent for a few seconds.<br>"You seem to know a lot about Sonya." told Degel.  
>Lara showed now a warm and happy smile "That's because we're childhood friends."<br>"How did you two meet each other?" he asked with a bit of curiosity.  
>She thought back at that time "If I remember, I was about 8 years old when it happened. I wanted to follow my dad to his job. When we have met his boss, who is Sonya's dad, we have also met her."<br>The brunette sighed happily "We became fast friends: we play together, laugh together and even eat together." her expression returned to a bit of sadness "After her father's death, she took charge of Bluegraad's business and I became her secretary so that I can always be by her side."  
>Soon, Sonya came back to them with the same expression on her face but a bit calmed.<br>"So?" asked Lara to her friend.  
>"I've told him that I won't give the nail to anyone for any price and he had left the place with an unhappy face." answered the blonde before letting go a tired sigh.<br>Degel gave her a gentle smile as he caressed her head "You are doing a great job. Kardia would be grateful that you're protecting his "pride" from that kind of people."  
>The girl blushed lightly and returned the smile.<br>"Degel!" it was Milo who had called.  
>The three Gold Saints walked toward them.<br>"Yes? What is it?" asked the former Aquarius when his hand leaved Sonya's head.  
>"We have finished our mission: we have to go back to Sanctuary." said Camus with a serious voice.<br>Immediately, the blonde's expression changed from happiness to a bit surprise and sadness.  
>"You're going to leave?" asked Sonya.<br>Degel could see little tears rising up to her eyes.  
>"I'm really sorry, but I have to." he answered sadly "But one day, I'll come back."<br>"Promise?"  
>The word surprised him a bit: he felt like he was doing his promise to Unity all over again.<br>Taking Sonya's hand in both of his, he said the two words: "I promise."

The group of Gold Saints, accompanied by Sonya and Lara, left the museum and were now walking on the streets of the city.  
>After a few minutes, they were a bit far from Bluegraad.<br>"Please come visit anytime you want; you will always be welcomed." said Lara, smiling.  
>Sonya hugged Degel tightly in her arms "Say hello to Kardia for me."<br>"I will." he said.  
>The girl let go of him and watched him leaving with his companions in the passage of <em>"Another Dimension"<em>.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER<br>**please review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the sixth chapter.  
>Enjoy! ^_^<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Saint Seiya_** or **_The Lost Canvas_**.**

* * *

><p>After they have arrived at the Aquarius Temple, Kanon has leaved and went to his.<br>"Where are you going?" asked Milo to Degel who was heading to the temple's entrance.  
>Camus was reading a book on the couch while, next to him, the Scorpio Saint was trying to watch something on the television.<br>"Go see Kardia." answered the former Aquarius.  
>"Do you remember the hospital's location?" asked again the Greek "After all, many things must have changed after almost 250 years."<br>"Don't worry: if I will be lost, I can ask someone to give me the direction." said Degel.  
>"If you say so." that ended the little conversation.<br>The green-haired man leaved and went down the stairs.  
>"For some reason, I have the feeling that we have forgotten something important." said Milo in thoughts.<br>"Oh? And what is it?" asked Camus, still putting his eyes on his book.  
>"Hmm…" the Scorpio tried to remember.<p>

…_closer…  
>…closer…<br>…CLOOOOSER…  
>…!<em>

"Ah! We have forgotten to tell Degel about our relationship!" he exclaimed, finally remembering it.  
>Before Camus could look at him, the Scorpio Saint ran out of his temple with the same speed before and tried to catch up with Degel.<br>"Sometimes, I wonder what makes him so energetic." thought the teal-haired man out loudly and looked back at the containing of the book.  
>Meanwhile, the former Aquarius Saint was about to arrive at the Capricorn, until suddenly…<br>"Degel! Wait!"  
>He turned around and saw Milo running toward him.<br>The Greek stopped a few steps away from the other Saint.  
>"What is it?" asked Degel to Milo.<br>"I…forgot to…tell you…something." he answered, catching his breath.  
>When he could breathe normally now, he said it: "I don't know what you're going to think about it, but Camus and I have a love relationship!"<br>Degel's eyes widened a bit to the news.  
>Milo immediately saw this, looked at the ground and closed his eyes, afraid of what the green-haired man will say.<br>To his surprise, Degel did nothing bad: he put his hand on the young man's shoulder and let go a chuckle.  
>"No need to worry, I won't get involved in your way of living." he said before letting go of the Greek's shoulder "Also, the way he looked at you was filled with love."<br>The blue-haired Scorpio raised his head and looked straight at Degel's eyes.  
>After at least 2 seconds, Milo gently smiled "I'm glad you're okay with It."<br>The former Aquarius Saint returned the smile.  
>Then, he went down the stairs again, heading to the hospital where Kardia is.<br>If he would have turned back to Milo, he would have seen his smiling face replaced by a seriously sad one.

"_Degel, seeing love in Camus' eyes was easy, but seeing it in Kardia's will be harder." _thought the 8th temple's guardian_ "I hope you will manage to see his love for you soon."_

* * *

><p>At the moment Degel was out of Sanctuary, he was glad that Rodorio hasn't too much changed.<br>On a busy street of the village, he recognized the flower shop Albafica loved.  
><em>Flowers…<em>  
>Maybe it won't be such a bad idea, thought the green-haired.<br>He walked inside the shop, looking at all the types of flower there are.  
>"Can I help you?" asked a feminine voice next to him.<br>The former Aquarius Saint turned his head to the right and saw an adult version of Agasha with a gentle smile on her face.  
>"Yes, I want a little bouquet of flowers. It's for a friend in the hospital."<br>"Oh, I see." she said "Flowers that say **"Recover soon"**, right?"  
>"Something like that." answered Degel.<br>"Follow me. I may found what you're searching for." she showed him the way.  
>In a few minutes, she made a beautiful small bouquet of white and pale pink peonies (1) with a sky-blue ribbon ended by a bow around it.<br>"That will be 4711 drachmas (it's approximately 18.45 Canadian dollars/13.83 euros)." she said.  
>It's a good thing Athena and the other Gold Saints have given him money of this time to help him.<br>He pulled a folded 5000-drachma banknote out of his pocket and gave it to the young woman.  
>She took the money and gave him the change.<br>"Thank you." Degel said before taking the bouquet with him and leaving the flower shop.

At the hospital

"Anything good, Doctor?" asked Degel to the same aged man he has met before.  
>"Well, according to the results of this morning's checkup," said the doctor, looking at Kardia's stats written on the papers in his hands "his GCS points are still the same, but his heart has regain a normal pace and his breathing is getting a little bit better."<br>The green-haired man let go a sigh of relief: his friend is still in a deep coma, but at least, he is slowly recovering.  
>"We have finished what we need to do." informed the old man to Degel "You can now see him."<br>The former Aquarius gave him a thankful smile and went in Kardia's room.  
>It was just like before: a huge, heavy and silent atmosphere with only the beeping of the metallic objects for breaking the silence.<br>The green-haired man put the bouquet in a lilac-coloured vase on the bedside table and sat on the same chair at the same place it was before.  
>He caressed the former Scorpio Saint's head and, hesitating a bit, grabbed a long lock of Kardia's blue hair to put it close to his nose.<br>Degel was surprised that even after being imprisoned in ice for so many years, Kardia has still kept his odour: the scent of prairies and apples.  
>This is one of the few things the he likes about Kardia.<br>He let the little quantity of hair slide between his fingers to make it fall back on the bed.  
>Then, his hand touched Kardia's and he was glad that it was still warm.<p>

"_When you and Kardia were about to be stuck in that ice coffin, I saw and heard him giving his warmth and the rest of his energy to you."_

Milo's words were hurting him badly.  
>So much, that he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around Kardia's hand as tears began to run down from his eyes.<br>"Kardia, I'm begging you, please wake up." he whispered.  
>He went closer to the bed as he was careful not to damage the medical equipment.<br>His head rested on the pillow, very close to Kardia's.  
>With his free hand, he made Kardia facing him and pressing his forehead against his.<br>_Kardia…Kardia…  
><em>He can still feel his soft warmth; another thing he likes about Kardia.  
><em>If he dies…I'll never see him smile nor feel his warmth again.<br>_Degel shed more tears from his eyes.  
><em>Kardia…Kardia…<br>_Around the Greek's neck, he saw a necklace made with vines and little flowers.  
><em>Wait a minute…that necklace…<em>  
>Noticing it stopped Degel from crying.<br>He straightened up, wiped away the tears with the hand that wasn't holding the blue-haired man's hand and looked back at the necklace.  
><em>Could it be…?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Flashback – the meadow with the apple tree – (four days after <span>**Degel Gaiden**)

_Degel, with a reddish brown book under his arm, took the same path he used for reaching the meadow where he had met Kardia for the first time.  
>He wanted to read and taking some fresh air was a good thing to add.<br>When he arrived, he saw someone gently taking blossoms from the apple tree.  
>The Aquarius Saint immediately recognized the person.<br>Very short corian lilac-coloured hair, innocent jade-green eyes, a white Greek dress and a golden staff, representing Nike the goddess of victory, placed on the ground and next to the tree.  
>No doubt. It was Athena (a.k.a. Sasha).<br>"Athena-sama." he called calmly and a bit loudly the little goddess.  
>She lightly gasped with surprise before turning her attention to the Ice Saint who walked toward her.<br>"Oh! Good afternoon, Degel." she greeted with a kind smile "What are you doing here?"  
>"This is the place where I like to read with tranquility." he answered, showing the book before sitting on the grass, resting his back on the trunk and opening his book.<br>"I see." said the little goddess before resuming her little activity.  
>"Out of curiosity, how did you manage to find this place, Athena-sama?" asked Degel, still looking at the pages he was reading.<br>"Kardia took me here, yesterday." she responded, continuing what she was doing. "I asked him where does he get his apples and he showed me the way."  
>When she had enough, she sat next to Degel and began to work on something.<br>"What are you doing, Athena-sama?" asked again the Ice Saint, looking at the girl from the corner of his eye.  
>"I'm making a necklace with the tree's apple blossoms." answered again Sasha before giggling. <em>

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>"<em>So it was for you she made the necklace. (2)"<em> thought Degel to Kardia.  
>Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br>He turned around to see the doctor.  
>"Sir, the visiting hours are over." he said.<br>Degel nodded before looking back at his friend.  
>"Don't worry, Kardia. I'll come by tomorrow." he whispered before caressing Kardia's head again.<br>The green-haired man followed the old man and leaved the room.

While walking back to Sanctuary, on a street of Rodorio, he noticed a little building with a signboard that says "LIBRARY".  
>Thinking that it has been a long time that he didn't read a book, the green-haired man decided to go inside.<br>There were several aligned bookcases containing many literary works on their shelves; people of all ages were reading, sitting on chairs next to long tables, on the floor or standing somewhere.  
>Degel chosen a book haphazardly and sat on a random chair.<br>He looked at the cover and saw "The Heroes of White Hope" written on it.  
>To his surprise, a familiar name was at the bottom: Fluorite (a character of <strong>Degel Gaiden<strong>).  
>Could it be her? Yes, it has to be the same Fluorite, the same girl he had met that day.<br>Without any hesitations, he opened the novel and began to read what it contains.

A few hours later

The former Aquarius Saint hadn't left his sight off the book, even for one second.  
>It was very good: it's the story of a knight named Damien; he's on an adventure, traveling around the world for destroying the forces of Evil and helping people in need; he has made new fiends on his path: Sylvain the Magician of the Elements, a colossal warrior by the name of Carl, a female demon called Barbara and a female bowman named Thaïs; Together, they brave epic dangers to achieve their goal: destroying the King of Darkness and restoring peace to this world.<br>Fluorite was right; the knight is a bit like him: a calm and kind man.  
>When he had finished his reading, he put the novel back at its place and leaved the library.<br>It's a good thing it's a few feet from the Sanctuary.  
>An hour later, he arrived at the entrance of the Aries Temple.<p>

Mu greeted him with a smile and let him pass while he was repairing a couple of Cloths.  
>It's the same for Aldebaran who gave him a few homemade cookies to taste.<br>Doing their exercises, the twins said hello to Degel.  
>Deathmask was sleeping on the couch, but the former Aquarius Saint decided to pass without asking the Italian.<br>At the Leo Temple, he was surprised to see its guardian, in his boxer shorts, looking panicky at clothes and muttering "Oh man! This is bad! This is really bad!"  
>"What is bad?" asked Degel to Aiolia who let go a little cry of surprise.<br>"G-Good afternoon, Degel." greeted the younger man "I…I was getting ready for my date with Marin. Can you help me?"  
>"Sure." answered the former Aquarius Saint.<br>He walked next to the Greek and examined the choices of clothes: a white short-sleeved shirt, a black shirt, a red t-shirt, a pair of black, blue and grey jeans, a black suit with grey shirt and white tie, white and blue baskets, black leather shoes and dark brown sandals.  
>"Aiolia, tell me, where are you taking Marin?"<br>The short-haired man scratched the behind of his head "Well, I'll take her for a walk on the seashore close to the Sanctuary and later, I'll buy us some ice cream."  
>The green-haired man tilted his head to the right "What's an ice cream?"<br>Aiolia immediately put a hand on his mouth, restraining himself to laugh: he couldn't believe there's a person that doesn't know about it, but Degel came from the 18th century, so he can't blame him.  
>When he thought he has retaken the control of himself, he released the hand from his mouth and took a deep breathing "An ice cream is, just like its name says, semi-solid frozen cream. It's a dessert that has different kinds of flavours: vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, mint, caramel, etc."<br>The temple was now noiseless, until…  
>"AH! I'm almost late to my date with Marin!" the Leo Saint exclaimed when he looked at the Fire Clock (the clock tour with the zodiac signs and little blue fires).<br>He turned to Degel with a distressful face "Which ones should I chose?"  
>The green-haired man's brain worked quickly "The white shirt, the blue pants and the sandals."<br>In less than five seconds, the Greek was in the suggested attire.  
>"So?" asked Aiolia.<br>"Good." simply answered the former Aquarius Saint.  
>The feline (-man) immediately ran outside his temple, heading to his date.<br>Degel headed to the Virgo Temple where Shaka was meditating, but let him pass.  
>In the seventh temple, Dohko was nowhere to be found.<br>Suddenly, the green-haired man heard cries of pain and pure pleasure.  
>Degel ran to the provenance of the noises: they came from the Libra Saint's door-locked bedroom (AN: You know what it means, right? ^_^).  
>"Aaaaaaah...more… more, Dohko…aaah! It…aah…feels so good…aaah! D-Don't stop…aah…"<br>At the moment he recognized the one who has said these words (and the little "activity"), he couldn't help but blush.  
>He turned around and ran faster to the temple's exit, trying to ignore the yells as best as he could.<br>His blush faded when he was out and he was glad that next temple is the Scorpio's.  
>Inside the eighth temple, noting has changed, that's what thought the former Aquarius Saint until he has noticed a bookcase with many books of different sizes.<br>He chuckled to the sight: Kardia was never fond of books…but…  
><em>"…aside training, going to pick apples from his apple tree or playing with Athena's former reincarnation, Sasha, he was always passing his free time in my library with me. I wonder why."<em>  
>Next to the bookcase, there was a big terrarium with eight scorpions on a table.<br>Degel looked at them with curiosity; the scorpions were doing the same with their little black eyes.  
>"I see that you have come across my little pets." said a familiar jovial voice which made the former Aquarius Saint taking his eyes off the group of arthropods to see Milo.<br>"Yes. I hadn't noticed them when I was leaving the Sanctuary to visit Kardia." answered the green-haired man.  
>A hint of smile appeared on his face when he remembered his friend's little recovery.<br>"According to the look on your face, there's something good that happened today, right?" guessed the Scorpio Saint, smiling too.  
>"Yes," answered Degel "Kardia is slowly recovering from his coma."<br>"I'm happy for him." said the Greek.  
>"Me too." told the green-haired man before looking back at the scorpions "Did you give them names?"<br>"Yup. The male with the huge sting is **Needle**; **Scarlet** is the female that has a very bright red carapace; **Slumber** is the male sleeping at the right side of the terrarium; **Venom** is the purplish red female; this is **Antares**, he's the biggest among them; this yellow scorpion is **Sahara**, I named her by the desert where I have found her during one of my missions; **Milos **is the first scorpion I have adopted, it was when I was training on Milos Island for the Scorpio Cloth, at the age of six and lastly, the group's youngest member, **Frost**." introduced Milo.  
>The arthropod known as "Frost" was not only the youngest, but also the smallest of the scorpion family.<br>It was a, strangely, icy blue male.  
>"I'm not surprised you have given him this name." Degel chuckled.<br>"Yeah, but the colour isn't the only reason." added Milo "His body is as cold as ice."  
>Then, the Greek took gently the little male in his hand and showed him closer to Degel.<br>The green-haired man hesitated for a few seconds before finally reaching slowly toward Milo's little pet.  
>When his fingers were a millimeter from Frost, he could feel the chill from his body.<br>"You're…You're right!" exclaimed a bit Degel with surprise.  
>The (purplish) blue-haired man gave him a huge grin before putting the icy-blue scorpion back in the terrarium.<br>"Athena-sama and the Pope had a talk with Camus and me." said Milo "Since you're staying here, we decided you'll still sleep in the Aquarius temple and Camus in mine."  
>"Thanks, I'm grateful." thanked Degel.<br>The Scorpio Saint smiled before showing the temple's exit.  
>"I think you should go rest in the Aquarius Temple now." suggested the Greek "Because tomorrow, we'll teach you everything you need to know about this era."<br>The green-haired man nodded, said good-bye to the younger man and leaved the 8th zodiac temple.  
>In the ninth, he saw, from the entrance, the Sagittarius Saint who pushed the Capricorn Saint on a wall.<br>He was kissing the Spaniard with passion, as one of his hands was against the wall, above and at the right side of the Spanish man, and the other was interlacing with Shura's.  
>The dark-green haired man's free hand was grabbing the behind of the Greek's head and his dark brown locks of hair.<br>The blush at the Libra Temple appeared again, but lightly, on Degel's cheeks.  
>This was the second time he saw a passionate session of kisses between a Sagittarius and a Capricorn Saint.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Flashback – stairs of the 12 Zodiac Temples (a few minutes after <span>**Degel Gaiden**)

_He had finished calming Kardia's burning heart.  
>Just like the Pope said earlier, this morning, when he will finish taking care of the Scorpio Saint, he'll go back in his temple to rest.<br>When he arrived at Sagittarius Temple, he was surprised to not see Sagittarius Sisyphus guarding the entrance.  
>"Maybe he's at the Pope's Chamber." thought Degel to himself before passing the ninth temple.<br>At the Capricorn Temple, like the Sagittarius, he didn't saw its guardian at the entrance.  
>Either he's training his "sword" somewhere or either he is at the Pope's chamber with Sisyphus.<br>That's what the Ice Saint thought before, a little farther, he saw the two Saints, against the temple's inner wall, sharing kisses between them. _

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Degel concealed his Cosmo and tried to pass without them noticing him.<br>Finally, after passing the Capricorn Temple, he arrived at the Aquarius Temple where Camus was.  
>The teal-haired man went down the stairs.<br>"Rest well, Degel." he said before passing his predecessor.  
>The green-haired man went to take a shower.<br>In the bathroom, he put his clothes and glasses in a little basket and went under the shower, behind the shower curtains.  
>It's a good thing they've told him how to get hot water.<br>When the shower was activated, he rubbed himself with the soap and put the perfumed product known as "shampoo" on his long green hair.  
>At the time he has finished, he stopped the water, went outside the shower, took a clean towel to dry him and put on some spare clothes for sleeping.<br>Later, he went inside the bedroom and fell on the bed.  
>Slumber began to get him as his eyes closed themselves for soon be in Morpheus' arms.<br>Degel didn't see, hear, nor sense that somebody was watching him, overhead.

End of Chapter  
><strong>Please review ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>(1): The peony means "healing" in the Greek flower language.<br>(2): The reasons that I have put that is because, in **Kardia Gaiden**, Carbela said to Kardia that he should stop causing problem to Sasha who she thought was his little sister and, at the end of the Gaiden, Sasha said that the Scorpio Saint's childish/jovial attitude reminded her of her past (Tenma); In **Degel Gaiden**, while the Aquarius Saint was on his mission, she took care of Kardia's heart and, after the mission, Kardia pinched Sasha's cheeks like someone would have done to its younger sibling; also, there is fanarts that have Kardia and Sasha together.


	7. Before everything began

Before I present you the next chapter, I would like to thank all the readers who gave me support and reviews for this fic.  
>To <strong>ShinigamiSaisei<strong>: Don't worry, there will be a "Kardia's POV" in the chapter 10. Also, that's the chapter when all your questions will be answered (the tenth, not this one).

In this chapter, Sasha is mostly the star.  
>Theme song: Regret message – Rin Kagamine (videos: youtube watch?v=vPj-AVXNCVI and youtube watch?v=zrHeZGl-v6s)<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own _Saint Seiya_ or Lost Canvas or _Vocaloids_.

* * *

><p><em>On the seashore near Sanctuary, a young man of seventeen years old (1) in a golden armour with long green hair, with his feet in the water, placed a little corked glass bottle that contained inside a folded piece of paper in the water which its waves took it far from the land.<br>"You really are an idiot, Degel." spat a masculine voice that showed annoyance.  
>The young man named Degel turned around to see a man in golden armour too of the same age as him with long tousled blue hair, arms folded and seated on a huge rock nearby.<br>"There's no way it will make your wishes come true." he added.  
>But the green-haired man ignored the comment "Kardia, do you want to try it?"<br>The man named Kardia only let a "tch" out of him mouth before standing up and walking next to him "Something as insignificant and foolish as this is only a waste of my time." he spat.  
>Degel let go a sigh.<br>It can't be helped; Kardia has way too much pride…  
>"I mean…" he heard Kardia speaking again, but with a nicer tone.<br>He turned back to his friend to see him smiling jovially.  
>"…why should I do that if everything that I want is in the Sanctuary?"<br>Degel's eyes widened lightly to what Kardia has said.  
>Soon, a little smile appeared on his face.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Five years later – At the same place – Sasha's POV – (before she arrived helping Tenma against AloneHades (2) – Chapter 134)

_I requested to Tenma and Sisyphus to go help the others who are working on the Ship of Hope without me.  
>I've told them that I won't stay in Sanctuary for too long and that Atla will teleport me at the battlefield.<br>Tenma asked me why.  
>All I have told him is that it's for a personal reason.<br>He was hesitating with worry for a moment before accepting my request and was teleported with Sisyphus by Atla. _

Nearby the seashore, I stood alone.  
>This is the place I've heard "him" talking to "you" about a story.<br>_"Write your wish on a paper and put it in a little bottle. And if it is thrown in the sea, your wish will come true." _that's what "he" said.  
>Right now, this is what I am doing.<p>

Flashback – Sasha's POV

_I managed to sneak out of the Pope's Chamber without anyone noticing me.  
>I wanted to go play with you again.<br>You were maybe at your temple.  
>It's a good thing that the Gold Saints aren't guarding their temple right now.<br>When I arrived at the eighth one, I didn't saw you.  
>After leaving all the Zodiac Houses, I tried to search for you without being spotted.<br>An hour later, on the other side of the bushes, I had finally found you, sitting on the beach's ground of sand as you watched Degel putting a little bottle that was containing something and sealed by a cork in the water.  
>"Degel, tell me," I heard your voice talking "what are you wishing every day?"<br>I saw him smiling lightly as giggled discreetly "I wish that Kardia's pe*is grew bigger."  
>"WHAT?" you exclaimed with rage and embarrassment.<br>My face turned red when I heard that.  
>"I'm kidding." Degel said before letting go a little giggle "What I really wish is that you always stay jovial and simple, Kardia."<br>Immediately, your anger was gone and your usual jovial attitude came back.  
>"If this is what you want," you began to say before standing up and walking to Degel's side "then always stay by my side, Degel. For some reason, I kinda feel really happy when I'm with you."<br>I saw Degel showing a bit of surprise before smiling "I'm glad that's what you want." _

_You've help me having courage and overcoming my fear of the future (3).  
>You made me laugh when I was feeling down.<br>You let me sleep in your bed with you when I was afraid of the thunder or having a nightmare.  
>You shared your apples with me.<br>You played with me when the sun is shining brightly.  
>You have done everything for me.<br>I decided to give you something in return: a necklace made with your apple tree's blossoms.  
>You were on a mission that day.<br>The Pope told me that you'll come back tonight and that today was your birthday (4).  
>Excitedly, I worked hard on the necklace, hoping that you'll like it and that it will always protect you from dangers.<br>When night arrives, you arrived inside the Throne room.  
>I rushed to you, ready to give you your present and wishing you a "Happy Birthday!"<br>But when I went closer, I stopped and gasped with terror: your right hand and arm were covered in blood and your face was stained too by the red liquid.  
>I looked up to see your face filled with grief, as if you have lost something or someone precious forever.<br>In less than two seconds, you showed me your usual jovial smirk, but I knew that you were forcing yourself.  
>"I'm sorry if I've scared you, Sasha (5)." you said in a low voice as you caressed my head with the hand that wasn't stained by blood.<br>At the moment you let go of my head, you walked to the Pope and kneeled before him.  
>You reported your mission which was succeeded before standing up and leaving the room, heading toward your temple.<br>Pope Sage saw my worry and accepted to let me go at the Scorpio Temple.  
>I thanked him before running toward the eighth temple.<br>At the time I was inside, I saw the door of your bedroom lightly opened with a bit of light coming out of it.  
>Slowly and quietly, I walked closer toward the weak light.<br>By the little opening of the door, I saw you, shirtless, seated on your bed.  
>With a towel and a bowl of water, you washed the blood from your arm and face with the same grieved expression you had before.<br>What happened during your mission? Usually, you always return with a victorious smirk when it's a successful one.  
>Without noticing, I carelessly moved the door and made it squeak.<br>You noticed it immediately.  
>"S-Sasha…? Wha…What are you doing here?" you asked.<br>"Umm…I…" I began to say nervously, playing with the little apple blossoms of the necklace.  
>The features of your face softened "You want to sleep in my bed again, right?"<br>I walked closer, put your birthday present next to the bowl of water, took the towel from your hand and cleaned your arm.  
>"He-Hey, you don't need to do it!" you exclaimed a bit "I can do it myself!"<br>But I ignored the remark as I continued to put fresh water on where there still blood.  
>I hesitated a bit before asking the question I wanted to ask "Kardia, why are you sad?"<br>You looked at me with wide surprised eyes, but you soon looked away "Wha…What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine…"  
>"Kardia…" I began to say with concern.<br>You looked back at me "I'm telling you that I'm FINE!"_

_You gritted your teeth. _

"_There's…"_

_Your left fist was trembling. _

"…_nothing wrong…" _

_Little tears rose to the corner of your eyes. _

"…_with me."_

_At the time you felt your tears flowing down your cheeks, you looked away again and quickly tried to dry the little teardrops off your eyes with your hands, but they didn't stop.  
>For the very first time, I saw you helpless.<br>Before you could react or say something, I put my arms around you.  
>"You don't need to face all your problems alone." I said to you, resting my head on your chest "You can tell me what bothers you."<br>You helped me before, so I'll return the favour.  
>Suddenly, I felt your arms hugging me very tightly as if your life depended on it.<br>"K-Kardia…?" I called you, worried.  
>Sobs came out of your mouth.<br>I felt the tears falling on my shoulder, but I ignored them.  
>I wonder how long were we like this, hugging each other and trying to comfort the one that was crying on the other's shoulder.<br>Then, you loosened up our embrace and looked straight in my eyes.  
>"Okay, you win. I'll tell you. It's kind of a long story."<br>I put the towel in the container of water and closely listened to what you'll talk about. _

"_**My mission was to go in the city of Patras, which is about 134 miles west from Athens, for fighting those damn Specters that were reported there. That city was my hometown. My mother was a beautiful graceful and very gifted dancer; she attracted everyone on the streets with her talent; that was her only way to survive. One day, a wealthy man fell in love with her; that man was my father. He took her in his huge and luxurious residence; that was where I was born. She gave me the name "Kardia" because she loved hearing my heartbeats. My parents and the mansion's servants gave me happiness. The servants were playing with me when my parents were busy or not at home. Mom always told me that we have only one lifetime, so we have to enjoy it to the fullest. When I was eight years old, my mother fell ill and died from the disease. Since my old man was always busy with taking care of the family's company, he decided to send me at a boarding school for boys. He said it was a place where I can socialize with other kids of my age, but for me, it was a sorrowful birdcage. I had never enjoyed the moments I passed there. The lessons were g*d-awful, the food tasted like sh*t, the beds' mattress were as hard as rock and the boys at school, except for the few that felt the same way as I, were all f**king snobbish and boring. IT WAS PURE HELL AND AN IMPORTANT WASTE OF TIME OF LIVING! Unable to continue, I and some of the boarders tried to escape that "prison"; we helped each other to leave. Unfortunately, our plan was ruined by one of those snobbish jerks who warned one of the school's teachers when I, the last one, was about to escape. As punishment for trying to leave the damn place, I had to receive 5 whiplashes on my back; and since the others were no longer here, I had to endure theirs as well…" **_

_You showed me your back with countless marks of whip on it.  
>I looked at your scars with horror and sadness as I gently brushed my fingers against them.<br>Your hand grabbed mine and I knew you want me to stop.  
>I obeyed and listened again. <em>

"_**I continued to try escaping the school, but I always get caught. Every day, 5 more hits were added to my back. One day, they put me in the cellar, thinking that it wasn't enough…" **_

_You hugged me tightly again and your hands were trembling. _

"_**It was so cold, so dark and so scary…that I could only tremble in fear by that nightmarish place, the starry night sky seen by a little opening on the wall was the only light I had during that time. It was a good thing that the ex-boarders wanted to save me for thanking me for helping them to escape from here. One of them was a good friend of mine and he knew where I lived. He told everything to Pa'. My old man is strict but fair; he immediately went to the boarding school and got me away from this hell forever. He said he was feeling so sorry for making me suffer. Now, I was home-schooled by teachers who were hired by him for my studies. The lessons were still boring, but at least I had a bit more freedom than that school. Then, a few months later, everything changed…" **_

_You looked at me again and I immediately knew what you meant: this is when your heart took the stage. _

"_**Pa', as quick as possible, took me to a hospital at Athens where I was taking care by doctors. Because of my heart's weak condition, I had to stay in bed. (It was awful if you're asking.) My old man, knowing that I won't live much longer, decided to get marry again; he remembered Mom's words: "We must live to the fullest." He thought that it will be good for me if I passed the rest of my life next to a motherly figure. My grand-parents, who never accepted Mom as a member of their family, suggested marrying the daughter of a rich contractor; not only will it help their company, but also, the woman was kind and loved children. Pa' announced me the news when I was 10 years old. I showed him a fake smile which fooled him. Two days later, I heard that my heart has one year left to live; and you know what happened next (6)."**_

_Now I understood: the city where you were born and had lived your childhood was destroyed by the Specters; the blood that stained you before must have belonged to them or to the body of someone important to you.  
>I laid my forehead against my knees, surrounding them firmly by my arms as tears rose up to my eyes.<br>You have endured so many things, not to mention your heart's actual condition. You never tell your problems to anyone, not even to Degel who you pass so many times with. Also, today is your __birthday__!  
>The tears decided to run down on cheeks as sobs escaped from my mouth.<br>You took me in your arms as you were trying to comfort me.  
>You caressed slowly my head.<br>"Shhhhhhh! There, there, Sasha." you whispered softly.  
>"I wanted…to thank you for everything…<em> _you have done…for me" I tried to say between my sobs "and…to wish you a…happy birthday…but now…it's ruined…"  
>I heard you chuckle.<br>I looked up to see you smirking at me.  
>"Hey! Is this the only thing that is making you cry right now?" you asked.<br>I slowly nodded as I stopped sobbing.  
>You wiped my tears with a finger.<br>"Okay, I admit today wasn't wonderful for a birthday, but we have to stay strong, no matter what bad things await us."  
>Slowly, I smiled brightly to you.<br>You returned my smile.  
>"So, where's my present?" you changed subject.<br>I began to feel nervously embarrassed "Hum…well…"  
>You looked directly at me for a few seconds before looking at the necklace near the bowl of water.<br>"That's the gift, isn't it?" you asked lazily.  
>I nodded shamefully, looking at the ground: I was such an idiot; even though you share Tenma's jovial personality, it doesn't mean that you and he have the same fiery level.<br>You stood up from your bed and I heard your steps closer to my present.  
>You grabbed it and…<br>"Thanks, Sasha." you said softly._

I looked up with surprised and saw you putting it around your neck.  
>You looked at it and after a second, you looked back at me, but with unhappiness.<br>"But make sure it's between us, or it's the end of my reputation, got it?" you said with a threatening tone.  
>I lightly gulped before nervously giggling.<br>"G-Got it." that was my answer.  
>Your jovial face returned as you took two apples from your big wooden box.<br>"They're not covered in childish white cream, but at least they're sweet."

End of Flashback

Your smile appeared again in my mind.  
>"Please make my wish come true." I whispered to the little bottle that I was holding in my hands.<br>I lifted the long end of my dress and made a big knot out of it.  
>My feet entered in the cold water of the sea.<br>Gently, I placed it in the water.  
>The waves took my wish away, far from the land.<br>_"I wish that, in my next reincarnation, I'll see Kardia again."_  
>Soon, I felt my tears running down on my cheeks.<br>I let go regretful sobs from my mouth.  
>I put my hands close to my face, trying to pull myself together.<br>"Kardia…Kardia…" I called you with a crying and mourning voice.  
>Your smile continued to get in my mind and it was giving me difficulty to stop crying.<br>"…Kardia!"  
>Suddenly, I saw something shining a bit far from here.<br>Without hesitation, I ran toward the light and I saw another corked bottle, stuck in the sand.  
>It has a piece of folded paper in it!<br>Like Pandora who opened her box by curiosity, I opened the little bottle and took the paper in my hand.  
>When I saw what was written on it, I immediately recognized Kardia's handwriting:<p>

"_I wish that when I'll die, I'll be reunited with Mom and Dad.  
>But until it happens, I wish Sasha will always be my sweet and adorable little sister. Scorpio Kardia."<em>

…_Sasha will always be my sweet and adorable little sister…  
><em>These words stabbed my heart painfully.  
>I put it closed to my chest.<br>Kardia, I promise we will win this Holy War. As Athena, the goddess of war, I will fight with courage and strength.  
>I wiped the tears off my face before placing your wish back in your bottle.<br>I leaved the seashore and saw Atla waiting for me.  
>I showed him with a sign of the head that I am ready.<p>

_Yes, I am ready, ready to fight!_

* * *

><p><span>Present – Saori's POV<span>

On my hard stone bed, I opened my eyes slowly.  
>Was it a memory of the past?<br>Yes, it must be it.  
>I lightly smiled.<br>"My" wish came true.

END OF CHAPTER  
><strong>Review please.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(1): When SashaAthena arrived at Sanctuary, Degel was 17 years old.  
>(2): When I was reading the precedent chapters, I was wondering why SashaAthena didn't come at the same time as Sisyphus and Tenma.  
>(3): In <em>_**Kardia Gaiden**__, she said that she's not longer afraid of the future thanks to Kardia.  
>(4): On <strong>saintseiya . wikia . <strong>__**com / wiki / Scorpio_Kardia**__, it is said that his date of birth is November 20.  
>(5): Even after knowing she's Athena, he keeps calling her by her reincarnation's name.<br>(6): That's in the extra chapter of __**Kardia Gaiden**__._

_I wanted to make a childhood story of Kardia for explaining:  
>- why he hates books;<br>- how did he arrive at the hospital (in the past, seeing a doctor cost a lot of money);  
>- and why did he run away from the hospital.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the eighth chapter. Enjoy!  
>Inspiration: <strong>Karin<strong> episode 9  
>Disclaimer: I don't own <span>Saint Seiya<span>, The Lost Canvas or Karin.

* * *

><p>A week has passed since the burial of Seraphina.<br>Degel is learning things from this time with Shion and Camus' help.  
>Regularly, he visits Kardia at the hospital for seeing if his friend's health has progressed, but its level was still the same.<br>The former Aquarius Saint didn't lose hope.  
>Right now, he was in the eleventh temple's lounge, sitting on the couch as he was reading a book about the inventions, the technology and the system of the 20th century.<br>Soon, he saw Camus entering.  
>"Good evening, Camus." greeted Degel.<br>"Good evening." greeted back the Frenchman who went in his room.  
>"What are you doing?" asked the green-haired man, looking back at what he was reading.<br>"I'm preparing myself for my evening with Milo." answered the Ice Saint.  
>Degel couldn't help but letting go a chuckle out of his mouth.<br>Then, a question hit his mind.  
>"Camus, tell me, how did you meet each other, you and Milo?" he asked again.<br>In his room, the teal-haired man froze for a moment before smiling lightly as he came out, wearing a white shirt, black pants and black shoes.  
>He sat on the couch, next to his predecessor.<br>"Everything has started when Milo and I were 6 years old…" he began to say, with a distant gaze.

Flashback – Camus' POV

_I was taken away from the orphanage where I lived to Sanctuary.  
>I didn't understand a single word what they were saying; only Pope Shion and my master understood me and my language.<br>The other apprentices didn't want to socialize with me because I am not from the same origin as them.  
>My master told me the law of the Aquarius Saint: to stay cold to any useless emotions.<br>That helped me to not feel uneasiness with not having friends.  
>One day, an apprentice decided to ignore the "<em>_outsider rule__" and talked to me; it was Milo.  
>Of course, I didn't understand what he was saying because he's Greek and I ignored him.<br>But he didn't give up: every day, he tried to catch my attention.  
>He even decided to immediately make me his friend, ignoring my refusal.<br>I was so annoyed by his childish attitude that I yelled at him: "Laisse-moi tranquille!"  
>"Leave me alone!" in French.<br>Since he didn't understand a single word I told him, he continued to follow me everywhere I go like a shadow.  
>I was so annoyed by it.<br>One day, he saw a butterfly flying around and decided to catch it.  
>While he was distracted, I ran away from him as grey clouds covered the blue sky.<br>A few minutes later, I found a meadow with flowers and a calm river.  
>I rested under the shade of an apple tree.<br>At that moment, the apprentices that hated me arrived at the beautiful place and wounded me with severe punches and kicks.  
>Big drops of water fell from the sky when I thought it was the end for me…until…<br>"CAMUS! CAMUS! CAMUS!"  
>I turned to where I heard my name and I saw Milo running toward me.<br>When he was near me, he shielded me from the bullies and said something in Greek that I understood thanks to my master's lessons: "Stop bullying Camus! I won't tolerate that you're hurting him! YOU SH*THEADS!"  
>I was surprised by what he said.<br>They attacked him brutally as he yelled with pain.  
>He was covered in mud and wounds, but he didn't stop protecting me.<br>"Why are you on the side of an outsider?" asked one of them.  
>"Yeah, didn't he say he doesn't want you as a friend?" added another one.<br>That was when I have realized that Milo was a kind person and deeply regretted for declining his gesture: he was my first true friend, but I tried to make him disappear from my sight…what have I done?  
>Milo yelled a cry of anger and I felt his Cosmo rising.<br>With all that energy, he injured the apprentices.  
>They ran away, crying with ache.<br>Milo panted, trembling a bit.  
>Five seconds later, he looked at me with his long bangs covering his eyes.<br>"Camus…" he called me with a low tone as he began to extend his muddy arms toward me.  
>Normally, I would be repulsed if something dirty touches me, but that time, I was afraid.<br>"Is Milo angry at me because I have refused his friendship?" that's what I thought…until he wrapped his arms round me neck.  
>I felt the dirt on me, but I didn't care much about that when he did the gesture and told me this: "Why did you go off all by yourself? I know you are old enough to take care of yourself and find your way back to Sanctuary, I know you have to obey the Aquarius Saint's rule, but if you're all alone, who is going to help you, protect you and even pass time with you?"<br>My heart told me to hug him back, but the law told me the opposite.  
>Then, his eyes, filled with tears, directly looked into mine.<br>"I don't care if you're an outsider or not! I only want to be your friend, Camus! So please, promise me…promise me that you won't be separated from me ever again. Okay? Promise me that."  
>He buried his head in the crook of my neck as he repeatedly said my name, sobbing.<br>What he said moved me and the emotions got the better of me: I hugged him as I cried for the first time in my life with him, under the apple tree and the thick rain. _

End of Flashback  
><span>Normal POV<span>

"…and that's how he officially became my best friend, and later my lover." finished Camus.  
>Soon, Degel saw a little tear flowing from the corner of his successor's eye.<br>The younger men noticed it too and wiped it with a finger.  
>"Sorry, I've got carried away." mumbled Camus apologetically with a little smile.<br>Suddenly, they heard someone entering.  
>They looked at the entrance and saw Milo in a black short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans and white shoes, arms folded.<br>"Camus, what are you doing?" asked an impatient, but jovial Milo "The little dinner I have made will be as cold as your temple if you're not coming."  
>The teal-haired man could help but chuckle to that little joke "Don't worry Milo, the warmth of your body will be hot enough to maintain its temperature."<br>"Ha! Ha! Very funny, Camus." said sarcastically the Greek, rolling his eyes.  
>His lover stood up and leaved the temple with him after saying a "have a nice evening" to Degel.<br>The green-haired man watched them leaving, remembering the annoying, yet happy moments with Kardia.  
>He decided to stop his reading for now and go to bed.<br>Tomorrow, he's going to visit Kardia again as soon as possible.

"_When you'll wake up, Kardia, I'll tell you everything you need to know about this era…and stay by your side…forever."_

END OF CHAPTER  
><strong>Please review.<strong>

* * *

><p>If you're thinking that the chapter is short, then I'm very sorry about it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or The Lost Canvas.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Degel has already left the Aquarius Temple.<br>He stopped walking when he arrived in the Gemini Temple and saw Saga sitting on the lounge's couch with an unhappy face.  
>Feeling worried for the Greek, he walked toward him.<br>"Good morning, Saga." tried firstly the former Aquarius Saint "What's the matter?"  
><em>"After what I've read about his mission with Kardia to Bluegraad during the 18<em>_th__ century's Holy War, I think it is wise not to mention _**his**_ name" _thought Saga.  
>The elder Gemini Saint sighed before saying: "My little brother is dating someone."<br>Kanon…is dating?  
>This news surprised the green-haired man but he didn't show it "With whom?"<br>_"Ouch! That's what I feared!" _panicked the blue-haired man inside.  
>"He didn't tell Me." he lied "But it's a man and he has announced me that, three days ago."<p>

Flashback - Three days ago (inspiration: Koisuru Bokun OVA 1)

In the Gemini Temple's lounge, Kanon was sitting on the couch, looking at the floor, worried with clasped hands, while his twin was perambulating with anger.  
>After minutes of silence, the elder Gemini finally spoke "Kanon, I don't have homophobia, I know that you're old enough to make your decisions and that I have no right to meddle in your affairs, but I can't believe you have gone that far!"<br>"Huh?" said his younger twin as he looked up at him, a bit clueless.  
>"I meant why you are dating with <strong>him<strong>! **He**'s the one who had made you commit suicide!" he explained, impatiently "After our revival and the peace treaty, you and **him** talk, learn things from each other, see each other often and get along. **That**, I accepted, but doing "**that**" is another thing!"  
>The younger Gemini blushed and looked back at the ground "To be honest, <strong>he<strong> felt nervous, miserable and even being at the verge of crying when **he** has confessed **his** love to me…as if **he** feared I would reject him and never want to see **him** again."  
>Saga's glare calmed down a bit, but Kanon didn't finish his confession.<br>"It did hurt a lot at first…" mumbled the younger Gemini, bashfully playing with his thumbs.  
><em>"Saga must have heard me."<em> thought Kanon, because he heard his brother falling Japanese-style, letting go a cry of pain and anger out of his mouth.  
>"Ah! But…d-don't worry, he was very gentle with me," tried to catch up the ocean blue- haired man, looking a bit up to meet Saga's face again, a bit panicked "also…after we got used to it…it's actually pretty…"<br>He couldn't finish his sentence at the time his twin quickly stood up and yelled with horror.  
>Immediately, he turned his back to Kanon, looking at every sides of the room.<br>"WHERE IS THE GEMINI CLOTH?" he yelled angrily "I'M GOING TO SEND THIS BASTARD IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!"  
>Kanon rushed to his sibling, trying to restrain him by passing his arms under his armpits.<br>"C-Calm down, Saga!" he begged "D-Don't make the peace treaty be in vain!"  
>Hearing this stopped the older Gemini from going to a bigger rampage-mode.<br>After a few hours of talking, he decided to let his little brother be with **the guy**.

End of Flashback

"I see…" murmured Degel.  
>They were silent until he patted on Saga's shoulder.<br>"Don't worry for your brother. If he trusts this guy, than you should do it too." he reassured "Later, I'm sure you'll like **him** as a brother-in-law."  
>Silence filled the room again.<br>Soon, the Ice Saint remembered where he was supposed to go.  
>"Ah! Kardia…I've forgot Kardia!" the green-haired man said before quickly leaving by the entrance of the third temple.<p>

"_If he had known who my brother is dating at first, I'm pretty sure he would have agreed with Me."_ thought Saga to himself.

* * *

><p><span>At the hospital's doors<span>

Degel leaved the medical building: they have told him that the visiting hours begin at 01:00 PM, but the examination of his friend's heart might delay it.  
>According to the hospital's clock it is 10:17 AM; so he has approximately more than three hours of free-time.<br>He decided to go at a restaurant where he could fill his stomach (he hasn't ate his breakfast before leaving the Aquarius Temple).  
>That's what he thought until he saw and sensed a familiar person, resting its back on the wall of a building, not too far from the green-haired Ice Saint.<br>It's a man in the twenties with short blond hair and golden eyes; he was wearing a black t-shirt, grey pants, a black leathery belt and black shoes.  
>That man was immediately recognized by Degel who his anger began to boil: Rhadamanthys.<br>"What is he doing here?" asked the former Aquarius Saint to himself as he gritted his teeth and concentrated an amount of cold Cosmo in his palm.  
>He knows that Hades, Poseidon and Athena have made a peace treaty, but he wanted to hurt the Wyvern; for having "injured" Unity…and for having almost killed Kardia…<em>his<em> Kardia!  
>He was about to attack the Specter, until…<br>"Rhad'!" someone rushed to hug the judge of the Underworld who hugged the person back, a man with long ocean blue-coloured hair, a blue t-shirt, black pants and brown shoes.  
>It was Kanon.<br>In less than three seconds, the cold Cosmo in Degel's hand faded away.  
>They were smiling and love was in their eyes.<br>Kanon is dating Rhadamanthys?  
><em>"Saga did know who his brother is in love with…"<em> thought the green-haired man.  
>He remembered what he said to the older Gemini Saint which made him sigh.<br>If Kanon is happy, then he shouldn't stop him.  
>Also, it's not of his business.<br>Without being noticed by the couple, he went in a simple restaurant where he ate food at cheap prices.  
>Then, he went in the same library he went before.<br>Sometimes, the former Aquarius Saint looked at the time to make sure he won't miss Kardia's visiting-hours.  
>When the library's clock showed 02:23 PM, he decided to go back where he wanted to go.<p>

In the hospital, Degel was walking in the hall that is leading to Kardia's room.  
>Suddenly, he felt four Cosmos coming from where his friend is.<br>The green-haired man ran without hesitation toward them.  
>When he arrived, what he saw made him wonder if it was real or an illusion: five persons were sitting next to the left of Kardia's body, watching him with a sad gaze; Seraphina, Unity, an old man with greyish black and two unknown women, one with long black hair in a long dress (in <strong>Kardia Gaiden<strong>, Carbela) while the other was blue-haired (1) and is in a simple white dress.  
>"Lady Seraphina…Unity… you two are…?" he murmured with disbelief.<br>The little group turned their attention to him.  
>"Wha…What are you doing here?" the former Aquarius Saint asked, but with a low tone, not wanting anyone thinking that he's crazy.<br>They didn't answer as they faded away.  
>"W…Wait!" Degel said, but they were already gone.<br>_"Where did they go? Also who were those three other persons?"_ he asked to himself.  
>Soon, he ignored the questions when his attention was back at Kardia.<br>A smile appeared on his face as he sat next to the Scorpio.  
>"Good afternoon, Kardia." greeted the Ice Saint, caressing the Greek's head "Sorry if I didn't visit you sooner. The staff said that visit-time is only in the afternoon."<br>Surprisingly, he noticed that the colour of Kardia's hair is the same as the blue-haired female ghost and his skin-colour is the same as the old man ghost.  
><em>"Could it be that they're relatives (1)?" <em>thought Degel.  
>After a few minutes of meditation on the question, he sighed deeply as he looked back at his blue-haired friend.<br>"Why do you have to hide so many things about you behind a big layer of pride?" he asked to Kardia who didn't answer.  
>The green-haired man knew that the prideful guy won't answer due to his coma.<br>He sighed again "I guess that only Athena-sama has the answer for that."  
>Like every day he has visited Kardia, he grabbed the Scorpio's hand in his and rested carefully his head next to Kardia's, on the pillow.<br>For some reason, feeling the warmth of his body against his and hearing his friend's breathing and heartbeats make him feel very happy.  
>He remembered something when he wanted to attack Rhadamanthys: "…<em>his<em> Kardia!"  
>Why did he think that?<br>Maybe because if there were two Kardias in this world, this one will always be the one and only Kardia of his heart and no one can replace him…yes, it must be that.  
>Seeing that the visiting hours are almost over, Degel leaved the room.<br>But he caressing the Greek's head and saying "good night" to him before doing it.

Sanctuary

When he arrived at the Gemini Temple, he saw Saga cooking with a very mushy happy lovey-dovey Kanon.  
>"Good evening." greeted Degel which made the Gemini twins stop their cooking and turn their attention at him.<br>"Good morning, Degel." the two Gemini Saints greeted back in synchronization.  
>"Would you like to join us?" asked Saga.<br>"Thanks, but no thanks." answered the former Aquarius Saint with a smile "I want to go to the Aquarius Temple."  
>The two siblings nodded, showing that they understood.<br>Later, at the Scorpio Temple, Degel saw Camus sleeping and it was the same for Milo whose head is resting on the Frenchman's shoulder, on the couch and under a big red blanket.  
><em>They sure are a beautiful little couple."<em> he thought as he let go a chuckle.  
>Almost twenty minutes later, he arrived at the eleventh temple.<br>To his biggest surprised, he saw the spirit of (young) Krest, his master, at the entrance.  
>"M…Master!" he exclaimed "You…You, too? But…But how?"<br>The face of his master showed happiness, but also sadness.  
>With a gesture of the hand, he told his disciple to follow him.<br>Degel did as he said without hesitation.  
>It led him to where his old books and archives are.<br>"Master, what are you trying to say?" asked the Ice Saint, but the older man didn't answer.  
>Instead, he put his cold and transparent hand on Degel's forehead and transmitted something in him with his Cosmo.<br>The green-haired man began to feel a bit dizzy as everything turned black.  
>At the time he didn't feel the dizziness anymore, he realized that he was outside of Sanctuary.<p>

_It was sundown and there were many big pieces of destroyed temples scattered almost everywhere on the grassy ground.  
>Degel looked again at his master who was next to him "What is it, Master?"<br>His question was answered when he heard fast footsteps coming this way.  
>He turned to the provenance of the noise and what he saw made him feel something in his chest: a little further away, a 10-years-old Kardia jumped in the air, laughing.<br>The young boy continued to run; Degel followed him with Krest.  
>At least five minutes later, the trio stopped.<br>"Ah…I ran a little bit too Far." the green-haired man heard Kardia say, looking around "Where am I?"  
>Suddenly, an atrocious pain attacked the heart of the blue-haired boy.<br>He let go a weak laugh before resting on a big piece of flat stone "I got a little overexcited…dammit…this heart's so troublesome…"  
>Putting both hands on his heart, he trembled and a bit of blood came out of his mouth as he groaned.<br>Degel wanted to help his (young) friend, but when he tried to touch him, his hand passed through him.  
>He immediately understood that everything is only an illusion of Kardia's memory.<br>But there was only one thing he didn't get it: how come Krest shows him a souvenir that doesn't belong to him?  
>"Well, well, I come to Greece after 100 years and now I find myself with people extremely impetuous." said an elderly voice that the green-haired man recognized. "I don't know if that impetuous heart could hold enough."<br>It was Krest when he had his old appearance.  
>"What's up, gramps? I'm not some goddamn freak show…" Kardia spat.<br>Degel couldn't help but let go an unhappy sigh; if this wasn't an illusion, he would have smacked the behind of the boy's head, telling him he should respect his master.  
>It seemed that the old man didn't care much about that.<br>"Heh, heh, so you have a sick heart and an insolent mouth." replied (old) Krest "It's such a pity, my boy, your life holds such a great potential. I wonder how much you would burn up if your body was in a better shape. To burn like Antares."  
>"An...tares…?" repeated Kardia, with a hint of interest in his voice.<br>"Athena's blood is running through my veins, my boy. Your heart might regain its vigour if you were to receive that blood too." continued the old Saint.  
>"Athena…?" repeated again the young Greek.<br>"Yes, and if Athena allows it, you might get to live forever. I've lived and fought for 500 years now." informed Krest again "So? Will you set fire to this life in the place of a tired old man like me?"  
>To that question, the young boy laughed a bit "What a happy coincidence…but, gramps, don't misunderstand. I don't want to live forever…"<br>Kardia looked directly in the old man's eyes "What I've always wanted is to live my life to the fullest. It doesn't matter, short or long…!"  
>The boy stood up "Alright, give me the blood now, gramps."<br>(Old) Krest extended his hand toward the little Greek "Then receive this secret technique..." _

Everything turned black again.  
>A sudden flashback made Degel remembering the things Kardia said when they have met for the very first time: "…an icy aura… a very old man I have once met… it's all thanks to him that I'm here…"<br>Then, the old man with the icy aura was…  
>"Degel, do you remember when I and Garnet stayed in the ice coffin (<strong>Degel Gaiden<strong>)?" asked (young) Krest, looking at his disciple.  
>"Yes." answered the green-haired man with a bit of sadness when he remembered that time.<br>"I didn't manage to entirely go to the world of the Dead." said his master.  
>That surprised Degel.<br>"What you saw explained why." continued Krest.  
>"A-Athena's blood…?" mumbled the former Aquarius Saint.<br>His master nodded "A bit of my blood was in Athena's and it went in the body of that young boy."  
>The two Ice Saints were silent for a little moment as another memory took the stage.<p>

_This time, it was when Kardia was on a mission to Patras.  
>The city was flooded in blazing flames.<br>The Scorpio Saint was in a huge mansion that was about to burn down, kneeled down.  
>The corpse of a big Specter was recumbent on the floor, in a pool of blood.<br>Even far, Degel could hear his friend sobbing.  
>He was holding tightly someone in his arms, which his right one was covered in the red liquid.<br>"…Father…Father…" he said between his sobs "…I'm…so…so sorry…"  
>The father was an old man around the fifties in a bit burned wealthy Greek clothes.<br>The green-haired man immediately recognized old male ghost he saw before.  
>"So it was his father…" thought Degel.<br>"No…Kardia…" tried to speak the Scorpio's dad, despite being at the verge of dying "…I…should be the one to…apologize…"  
>The old man coughed blood out of his mouth.<br>"Father!" exclaimed Kardia with worry, fear and sadness.  
>The Scorpio Saint tightened his grip around his parent, trembling.<br>"…your mother wanted you to…live your life to the fullest…but I've only…made you suffer and…waste so much time…I'm sorry…" he said weakly as his life began to slowly disappear.  
>The mansion began to lose its maintenance and Kardia immediately noticed it.<br>"Father, the mansion will soon burn to the ground! We have to leave!" exclaimed again the Greek, ready to take his father with him, but the old man refused that gesture.  
>"No, Kardia. I'll stay here."<br>"Why?" yelled the Greek with a hint of helplessness in his voice as tears began to run down on his cheeks.  
>The father was silent for a second before answering with a sad smile "Kardia, do you know…what your mother's nickname was when she…used to live in the streets?"<br>The Scorpio only shook his head lightly from left to right.  
>His old man let go a chuckle "In the streets, she was known as…<em>_**"The Fire of Life"**__."  
>Kardia let go a little gasp of surprise.<br>"When everyone…boys and girls of every age…saw your mother dancing, it warmed…their heart." the man's eyes became distant "She truly was…a beautiful… bright…blazing…and warm fire…Kardia…please become…this kind of fire…that's…my last wish…my son."  
>Kardia grabbed his father's hand in his left one and bigger tears ran down from his eyes when he felt it being cold, even near the hot fire.<br>"Father…" Kardia couldn't say anything more.  
>"Kardia, please…leave without me…I want my body…to be consumed by the flames…it's the only way…to be forgiven…by your mother…"<br>His eyes closed themselves "before…I go in the Underworld, I want…to tell you…happy birthday…"  
>Finally, the old man's little spark of life faded away and his body stopped moving.<br>The blue-haired man's eyes widen with surprise and sadness.  
>Unable to control himself, he sobbed as he hugged the cold corpse of his father more tightly than before. <em>

The memory disappeared.  
>"Since the day I was in that ice coffin, I kept an eye on that young man who was trying to smile even if he felt sorrow in his heart." told (young) Krest to Degel "He neither had saw nor felt nor heard me close to him."<br>Another memory showed Athena/Sasha playing with the Scorpio Saint.  
>"It's a good thing he gave happiness to this reincarnation and she became his secret confident." said Degel's master with a little smile.<br>The green-haired man was surprised: since when the 18th century's Athena became Kardia's confident?  
>Krest soon noticed it.<br>"If you think that's a surprise, then you will be more when I'll show you these…" said the older Ice Saint before he made another memory appear with a hand gesture.

_Kardia was at the seashore near Sanctuary.  
>In his hands was a little corked glassed bottle, containing a folded piece of paper in it.<br>"That's…" murmured Degel, surprised (just like Krest has predicted).  
>With all his strength, he threw the bottle as far as possible. <em>

_The other memory was Kardia in the Aquarius Temple's library.  
>The Scorpio Saint looked at the door, for making sure no one (Degel) will enter.<br>When everything is okay, he took the book that says "__Essay on Epic Poetry__ by Voltaire" on the cover.  
>He opened it and turned the pages until he arrived at the one that is talking about Isaac Newton.<br>A folded sheet of paper in his hand was put between the two chosen pages.  
>When it was done, he closed the book and put it where he was before. <em>

Everything left the stage.  
>"Then, the reason why he passed so much time in my library is because…" thought Degel.<br>When he turned around to see his master, he didn't see him.  
>"Master…? Master, where are you? Master!" he yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>The former Aquarius Saint straightened up with wide opened eyes as he gasped with surprise.<br>He breathed deeply for calming himself down.  
>He realised that all along, he was in the compartment where his books and archives are.<br>Remembering what Kardia did, he quickly stood up and tried to find the book.  
>After almost twenty minutes of searching, the book was in his hands.<br>He opened it, took the paper sheet and put the literary work back at where he found it.  
>He went in the bedroom where he sat on the bed and unfolded the paper for reading its containing.<br>What he read was marked forever in his mind and stabbed his heart:

_My heart is crying,  
>Because it is feeling dead.<br>There is nothing,  
>That makes me leaving my deathbed. <em>

_My heart is feeling alive,  
>When you arrive<br>Toward me,  
>Under the leafy branches of my apple tree.<em>

_My heart is on fire.  
>Your cool hand against my chest<br>Calms my fever,  
>But not the one I have deeply possessed.<em>

_My heart has in it a sweet emotion,  
>But also a grievous pain.<br>Why the sorrow must get me again?  
>Doesn't see my wonderful passion? <em>

_My heart cares for you.  
>Everything about you<br>Is an annoyance,  
>But also a gleam of joy to my conscience.<em>

_My heart is crying,  
>Because I hide a part of me in acting.<br>Why is it so hard to tell you  
>That I love you?<em>

"…_I love you…I love you…"_ those last three words resonated in his head for (what seemed to him) an hour.  
>The former Aquarius Saint felt the emotions of his brother-in-arms in the poem.<br>The guilt and shame he felt when Milo told him Kardia's sacrifice took his mind and heart again.  
>Those two feelings were added with tears, sobs and wailings of regret.<br>Both of his hands let go of the poem which fell on the cold floor and were now against his closed tearful eyes.  
>He was glad that he's not the Aquarius Saint anymore, because no one will tell him to stop crying because it is a useless emotion.<br>"Kardia…Kardia…" he continued to call the blue-haired Scorpio's name between his sobs.  
>Come to think about it, Kardia always looked at him with a gaze filled with a bright and happy light, but he never paid much attention to it.<br>Degel slowly made his hands leave contact with his wet eyes.  
>He let his body fall hardly on the bed.<br>Before his eyelids felt heavy and tired he whispered something with great sorrow "Please forgive me, Kardia…forgive me…."  
>Soon, he fell in a dreamless sleep.<br>One last tear of regret escaped from the corner of his eye, ran down on his nose and disappeared in the soft material.

* * *

><p>"…Degel…Degel…wake…up…wake up…" he heard a gentle voice calling him.<br>Weakly, Degel opened an eye and saw Athena (a.k.a. Saori) looking at him with a very happy smile.  
>"Yes, what is it, Athena-sama?" asked the tired man, due to his sadness.<br>But the young goddess' smile didn't fade "Degel, I have good news to tell you."  
>Degel looked at her while a little silent passed by for a few seconds.<p>

"Kardia has finally waked up from his coma!" she said.

End of Chapter  
><strong>Please review!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Finally! Kardia has waked up from his coma!<br>In the next chapter, you'll find out what happen to the sadistic Scorpio during his "absentee". _

_(1): the answers will be in the next chapter._


	10. What happen to Kardia during his coma?

Just like I have promised to **ShinigamiSaisei**, here's the tenth chapter where a "Kardia's POV" will be in.  
>Theme song: Re_Birthday – Len Kagamine<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or Lost Canvas or Vocaloids.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you, Degel and thanks for everything."<em>

**When I woke up, I realised that I was alone, in a room painted black.  
>I couldn't see or hear anything.<br>My body was shivering in the terrible darkness.  
>I began to panic: it was just like the time when I was in the cellar of the damn boarding school…only the little opening showing the starry night sky isn't there!<br>I looked at the ceiling to see an old large dark-coloured rusty metallic lock.  
>It was easy to notice a key made with the same matter in it.<br>Suddenly, I heard an unknown masculine voice echoing.  
>"You sinful boy, your punishment is to be locked in this room for eternity. You will never leave this dark place." it said.<br>After hearing those horrible words, the memories of my life as a Saint came back to me along with the ones of the numerous sins I have committed.  
>Now, I know why I was here and that I will never return to those innocent and joyful days with Sasha and Degel. <strong>

**Sasha. She was a good little girl. Gentle, caring, bright and amusing, she was like a little sister to me, even though she's Athena's reincarnation. She became my secret confident. I told her all of myself and my secrets. Sasha helped me as much I helped her. Even if the others (especially Sisyphus and Degel) told me to call her "Athena-sama" instead of "Sasha" or tried to remind me that she's a goddess and that I shouldn't take it so lightly, I continued to see her as a sister. **

**Degel. Boy, that guy was an ice cube, with all his books and paper thingies. He was so serious. But despite that, I love him. I have never told him that because I feared that he'll reject me and never want to see me again. Even if he doesn't know my true feelings for him, seeing his face, having him by my side, hearing him talk and feeling his hand against my chest were enough. I always had to restrain my body to jump on him, kiss him passionately and even rape him. Come to think about it, he hasn't found and read my poem…that's really sad. I wish he could have read it, but we can't have everything. I'm not reunited with Mom and Dad, but at least Sasha was my little sister till the end and my death wish has been granted…**

**Something around my wrists made me leaving my thoughts.  
>I looked at them and I saw they were in blood-red handcuffs with a long chain of the same colour on each.<br>My eyes showed surprise.  
>"These are for all the blood you have spilled from the bodies of others…" said the unknown voice.<br>I look everywhere in the dark room to find the provenance of the voice, but I didn't found it.  
>Ocean-blue handcuffs were around my ankles.<br>"…and these are the punishment of Poseidon that you have unknowingly put on yourself by saving the real culprit." it lastly said.  
>When the voice became silent, I rested on the cold ground.<br>Later, another voice entered the room.  
><strong>_**"Kardia…Kardia…" **_**I heard a young girl calling my name, sobbing.  
>To whom this crying and mourning voice belong to?<br>It sounds so familiar, was it Sasha?  
>The soft calls of the girl soon faded and the silence took the stage again.<br>Only the sound of my breathing was heard. **

**Time passed…passed…passed…and passed.  
>"How much the time has passed?" I asked to myself and to the rusty key in the lock that didn't move since I was here.<br>Suddenly, I heard these words said by a familiar masculine voice: **

_**My heart is crying,  
>Because it is feeling dead.<br>There is nothing,  
>That makes me leaving my deathbed. <strong>_

_**My heart is feeling alive,  
>When you arrive<br>Toward me,  
>Under the leafy branches of my apple tree.<strong>_

_**My heart is on fire.  
>Your cool hand against my chest<br>Calms my fever,  
>But not the one I have deeply possessed.<strong>_

_**My heart has in it a sweet emotion,  
>But also a grievous pain.<br>Why the sorrow must get me again?  
>Doesn't see my wonderful passion? <strong>_

_**My heart cares for you.  
>Everything about you<br>Is an annoyance,  
>But also a gleam of joy to my conscience.<strong>_

_**My heart is crying,  
>Because I hide a part of me in acting.<br>Why is it so hard to tell you  
>That I love you?<strong>_

**That voice in my ears made me feel happy.  
>Soon, I realised that there was something familiar in those words and the person saying them: Degel, he…he is reading <strong>**my**** poem! He is reading it!  
>My heart began to beat with joy.<br>Finally, he knows my feelings for him.  
>Even if being stuck in here means torture to death, I couldn't care less.<br>Knowing that Degel now knows that I love him is a sweet lullaby.  
>So sweet, that a little tear of joy ran on my cheek from the corner of my eye and fell on the ground.<br>I noticed something warm was shining around my neck.  
>I looked down and saw the flower-necklace Sasha has made for me.<br>How come I haven't noticed it earlier?  
>Suddenly, I sensed something above.<br>I turned my attention at the lock again and caught sight of a tiny amount of light falling from it.  
>I extended my hands toward the bright light, ready to catch it.<br>When it was in my hands, I saw and felt that it was the same one from Sasha's necklace.  
>Immediately, I knew that it's the message you (Degel) want to send me.<br>In less than two seconds, the little light grew bigger and flashed.  
>The sound of a mechanism was heard.<br>I looked back at the lock and I noticed that the key is rotating.  
>The unknown voice came back in the room.<br>"It's not that your sins are forgiven," it said "but the words of the ocean and the words of love said that maybe we can change that."  
>The blood-red handcuffs fell in pieces as I saw three persons in front of me: Carbela, Father and…Mom.<br>Her long blue hair was waving as if a little breeze was playing with it, same with the end of her white dress; her blue eyes and smile were as warm as fire.  
>She grabbed one of my hands in both of hers.<br>"Soon, you'll start a new life." she said with a gentle voice.  
>The ocean-blue handcuffs disappeared and three more persons were added.<br>Among the new trio, I recognized Unity and Seraphina; the third person was a man almost or a little bit far from the twenties with short dark brown hair and his clothes were like the ones rich snobbish Frenchmen usually wear for important evenings in the images of history books I have once read.  
>"Umm…have we met before?" I asked the dark brown-haired man, looking at every corner of him "Because I don't remember seeing a…ahem… man dressed up like that in my memories."<br>He let go a chuckle.  
>"What?" I asked, clueless.<br>All of a sudden, an icy aura was felt on my body.  
>That sensation…could it be…?<br>"Gramps…is that you?" I asked, doubtful.  
>He smiled at me.<br>The image of the old man appeared before me for a split second.  
>"I…IT IS YOU!" I exclaimed, surprised "YOU…YOU LOOK SO…SO..."<br>"Young?" he finished for me "Yes, I know. Also, my name is Krest and I'm Degel's master, if you want to know."  
>I was as stunned as the time I had found out that Sasha was Athena's reincarnation.<br>I pulled myself together when Krest (I guess I have to call him like that) walked toward me.  
>He put his hands on my shoulders.<br>"Today is the day you'll see the light again." he told me "Good luck, Kardia."  
>Everything around us turned white.<br>I looked at my feet and I noticed that I can see right through them.  
>I gasped with surprise and fear.<br>My eyes were now set on my hands; they're in the same state too.  
>The panic got me again.<br>I looked at the people with me, begging for help.  
>But they only showed me reassuring smiles.<br>I understood that I'll be fine and that it means that I'll see Degel and Sasha again soon.  
>I return those smiles with my usual jovial one.<br>Then, something came to my mind: this is the last time I'll see them until the day I'll die.  
>For some reason, tears escaped from the corner of my eyes and ran down on my cheeks.<br>My jovial smile faded as sobs and cries of sorrow came out of my mouth.  
>I felt that they are looking at me, worried. <strong>

**I took a deep breath before confessing: "Mom, thank you for giving me life and taught me to live to the fullest, even during hopeless times; Father, I'm sorry I've made you worried and sad when I ran away from the hospital; Carbela, forgive me for acting like a jerk when I was visiting your bar; Unity, sorry I was mean to you, I was jealous about your relation with Degel; Krest, I am very grateful that you gave me Athena's blood, I've lived great moments thanks to it!"  
>The group were moved by my confession.<br>Mom took me in her arms and caressed my back.  
>"Even if you don't see, hear or feel us, we will always stay by your side, you and your beloved Degel." she whispered to me.<br>When I leaved her arms, my tears increased its intensity.  
>That's the moment when Carbela decided to open her mouth: "Come on, Kardia! You're a big boy, now. Don't tell me you're actually a cry-baby."<br>Immediately, I wipe my tears and looked at her with my jovial smile which she returned it.  
>By body was in a very transparent state.<br>"I'm glad that I've got the chance to see and speak to you all. Farewell." I said.  
>"Say hello to Degel for us." requested Unity.<br>I nodded before finally disappearing.**

* * *

><p>I weakly opened my eyes.<br>When I can clearly see, I noticed that the ceiling was white.  
>A very annoying beeping sound is heard.<br>I felt that I'm resting on something cozy and a soft and warm object is placed on my body.  
>With a lot of effort, I raised my arm to see things connected by thin tubs around it.<br>Something a bit solid was covering my mouth and nose.  
>After maybe 10 minutes, I managed to take the object off of my face with my (still) weak hands.<br>I noticed that it was some kind of mask with a tube linked to it.  
>Slowly, I straighten up.<br>A gasp of surprised was heard.  
>It was a woman with blond hair tied in a bun, brown eyes and light pink lips in a white collared dress with buttons and short sleeves that ends at her knees.<br>"P…Please don't move, Sir." she said before leaving the room by the door.  
>While she was gone, I decided to examine the place where I am: a room with white ceiling and white walls; I was resting on a bed, under the blanket.<br>…Wait a minute…a bed? Am I where I feared I would be?  
>Soon, the same blond woman came back.<br>"Excuse-me, can I ask you something?" I demand to her.  
>"Sure, what is it?" she asked.<br>"Can you tell me where I am?"  
>"Well, you're in a hospital." she answered.<br>…a hospital…I'M IN A HOSPITAL?  
>Without hesitations, I vigorously took the things around my arms off of me.<br>"S-Sir, please don't do this. Doctor Alexander will soon come to examine you." she tried to calm me down.  
>But I already ran out of the room, almost bumping against an old man who must be the doctor.<br>"W…Wait!" I heard him saying, but I ignored him.  
><em>Degel. Where are you, Degel? <em>

While I was running, making sure that I haven't damage anything, I heard the old doctor calling other people to catch me.  
>It was like trying to escape from a prison.<br>Man! The hospital where I was taking care before was much easier to leave!  
>During my running, I tried to find my beloved Aquarius or the exit.<br>The maps in the hallways weren't much of a help compared to the signs that are indicating the exit.  
>After going down all the stairs, the doors was a few meters before me.<br>Finally! I'm going to leave!  
>I heard the footsteps of the doctor and his reinforcement.<br>I rushed to the doors.  
>I saw that they open themselves when we walk toward them.<br>When I was about 3 meters from them, they allowed the right of passage to someone who was running.  
>Unfortunately, we bumped each other and the person fell on top of me.<br>"Damn, watch where you're going!" I yelled angrily, trying to pushing the person off.  
>"I'm…I'm sorry." the sound of the voice proves that it was a man who is on top of me.<br>…that voice…  
>At the time the man was trying to stand up, I saw green hair.<br>…green hair…could it be…?  
>Our eyes met and we gasped with surprise.<br>"Degel?" I said.  
>"Kardia?" he said.<br>We both stood up, still unable to hide our surprise.  
>Soon, we exchanged a smile.<br>Before I could do anything, Degel wrapped his arms around me for making a tight embrace and put his head on my shoulder.  
>That surprised me and it was more when I heard him sob.<br>"Kardia, I'm so glad you're awake." he whispered in my ear "I've missed you so much."  
>Hearing those words hit my heart and little tears began to rise up to my eyes.<br>I hugged him back and rest my head on his shoulder as the tears ran down on my cheeks "So do I."

* * *

><p><span>End of Chapter<span>  
><strong>Please review!<strong>

**A/N: For those who want to know, the mysterious voice was Poseidon's.**


	11. Chapter 11 (CONTAINS LEMON!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya or The Lost Canvas.  
>Warning: this chapter contains Lemon (this is the <span>FIRST<span> time I'm writing one, so please don't be too hard with me)!

* * *

><p>"…and that's how cars work." finished Degel before closing the book about transports he was reading for Kardia and placing his glasses on the coffee table.<br>Three days has passed since the day the former Scorpio Saint has been recovered from his comatose state.  
>The green-haired man decided to volunteer himself for teaching the Greek things about this era.<br>But it was also for having as much time as possible with (his) Kardia.  
>Right now, in the Aquarius Temple's lounge, the blue-haired man was listening to everything the Aquarius was saying but didn't pay much interest in it.<br>He only sighed with disappointment: three days has passed and there wasn't any unusual behavior coming from the former Aquarius Saint.  
>Was it just a dream…or Degel had read the poem, but thought it was a joke and ignores it?<br>He hopes that it's neither of them.  
><em>"And to think that I was so happy when I had heard him reading it…"<em> thought the poor Scorpio negatively.  
>"Is there something wrong, Kardia?" asked his crush with worried "Are you hungry? Do you want to take some fresh air? Is it your heart again?"<br>…or maybe there is a little change: the Ice Saint was acting like an overprotective parent with him.  
>Ever since the day he woke up from his coma, Degel was fallowing him almost everywhere, making sure that he's okay.<br>The Greek's eyes looked directly at Degel's face.  
>Then, he tried the best he can to make a truthful unhappy face.<br>"Tch, of course there something wrong." the blue-haired man grumbled "With that peace treaty, I can't go beat the crap out of one single Specter! It's so boring!"

* * *

><p><em>When he arrived at Sanctuary, they have told him about the peace treaty Athena, Hades and Poseidon have made and how long he was stuck in the ice coffin and in the coma.<br>After that, Kardia told them what happened to him while he was unconscious.  
>He was then presented to the Gold Saints of this era.<br>The Greek was surprised to see a younger copy of himself named Milo and the actual Aquarius Saint named Camus who looked like a younger Degel.  
>But he was grieved when he saw his successor holding Camus' hand lovingly.<br>Just like Degel, Kardia was astonished that Albafica's successor (strangely) by the name of Aphrodite is a social Pisces who isn't afraid to hurt other with his poisoned blood (and that he's more womanly than him, thought Kardia to himself).  
>To the blue-haired man, there wasn't much difference compared to the Gold Saints of the 18<em>_th__ century.  
>At the time he saw SaoriAthena, he smiled and laughed happily.  
>He couldn't help but hugging the young goddess and spinning on the spot with her in his arms (which surprised the actual Gold Saints, but Shion, Dohko and Degel explained the relationship Athena's former reincarnation had with Kardia before the "Ice Coffin" incident).<br>"Sasha" was the word that came out of his mouth.  
>He knows that Athena is reincarnated and that her actual human name is Saori Kido, but he doesn't care about that: something tells him that a part of his "little sister" is still here, inside this girl he had never met before.<br>Saori saw that written on the face of the Scorpio's as every fragments of her memories as Sasha came back to her.  
>A little tear trickled from her eye as she smiled softly which the former Scorpio Saint returned with his jovial one.<br>"It's good to see you again, Kardia." she said.  
>"Same for me, Sasha…" he said back before arching an eyebrow "Or should I call you Saori?"<br>"You can call me by my former human name if you want." she answered.  
>To that answer, his smile widened as he continued to spin him and his "little sister" in his arms on the spot.<em>

* * *

><p>The green-haired man couldn't help but laughing a bit.<br>Kardia will always be Kardia, that's for sure.  
>"You'll get used to it, one day. I'm sure of it." supported Degel.<br>Kardia's expression calmed down a bit.  
>"All right, we have finished what you needed to learn." said the former Aquarius Saint, putting the little pile of books back in the bookcase "So what do you want to do?"<br>When he looked back at the Scorpio, he saw that his sad face was back.  
>Now, Degel was more worried.<br>"Kardia, be honest. Tell me what is really bothering you." demanded the Ice Saint, placing a hand on his companion's shoulder "If there's anything I can do to help…"  
>The Scorpio gently took Degel's wrist in his hand and made it leave contact with his shoulder "Everything's fine. Don't worry about it."<br>But the green-haired man knew that it was a lie.  
>Before he could say anything, the Greek stood up, let go of his wrist and walked toward the entrance of the temple.<br>As quick as possible, Degel tightly grabbed Kardia's wrist, trying to not make the former Scorpio Saint leave easily.  
>"Let go of me, Degel." he ordered, still looking at the entrance.<br>"First, tell me what's wrong!" exclaimed back the wise Saint.  
>But the Scorpio ignored what he said and struggled "I've already told you that I'm fine!"<br>"If that's the case, why are you running away from me?" asked the green-haired man.  
>"I am not running away!" contradicted Kardia, still struggling.<br>That's when Degel knew that patience won't help him.  
>He let go of Kardia to immediately hold firmly his upper arms with his hands and made him turn around to face him.<br>"Kardia, enough with the negative attitude!" he yelled "Look at me and tell me if you're truly alright!"  
>The Scorpio didn't raise his head up.<br>For some reason, something inside of the former Aquarius Saint told him to hold the blue-haired man's face in his hands.  
>He did as he was told and made it rise up for making him look at him.<br>To his surprise, he saw tearful eyes through the countless blue strands of hair of the Greek's fringe.  
>In two seconds, he looked away, managing to escape his crush's hold.<br>He wanted to leave right now, far from the eyesight of any human for crying his sorrow alone, but the Ice Saint's hands were seizing his upper arms firmly again.  
>"Please…tell me." he begged.<br>A terrible silence entered the place for a moment.  
>"…Degel…have you…read my poem?" risked Kardia.<p>

That question stabbed Degel right in the heart, but he answered with calmness "Yes."  
>Behind his little locks of hair, Kardia's eyes widened of surprise and then turned back to normal.<br>"What did it say?" asked the Scorpio for making sure the former Aquarius Saint wasn't lying.  
>"…The feelings of your heart…" Degel hesitated a moment "…and that you love me."<br>The former Scorpio Saint's eyes widened again.  
>The green-haired man hugged him very tightly and told him this with a truly sorry voice: "Is that your problem? If that's it, then I really regret that I've never noticed it. Forgive me, Kardia."<br>Was he really sincere?  
>Well, Degel was never the type of person to play with someone's feelings or even mocking them.<br>His question had gone closer to "**yes**" when the Ice Saint said something else: "When I knew that you had given me your warmth during our imprisonment in the ice and visited you every day at the hospital during your coma, I've realized how much you mean to me and how much I was an idiot that doesn't deserve a person as wonderful as you, not even the right to look at you nor hearing you."  
>Tears ran down on Kardia's cheeks.<br>He was so happy: Degel finally knows his feelings for him.  
>He hugged his crush back and whispered in his ear "I forgive you."<br>They looked into each other's eyes.  
>The former Aquarius took Kardia's face in his hand again and wiped his tears with his thumbs.<br>Then, the former Scorpio showed his usual jovial smile that the Ice Saint loves so much.  
>Slowly, their face went closer to each other.<br>The Greek's mouth was an inch far the one of his beloved and finally…they shared their first kiss.  
>To Kardia, Degel's lips are the softest, the sweetest and especially the coolest thing he has ever tasted; it's pure bliss.<br>Degel couldn't believe he is kissing the Scorpio, but he's also glad that he's doing it; the warm apple-flavoured lips of the Greek is so delightful.  
>Their mouths separated themselves for a moment.<br>They looked in the eyes again before hugging each other.  
>Next to his ear again, the former Aquarius Saint heard Kardia saying something: "I love you, Degel and thanks for everything."<br>Still in their embrace, they returned to their kiss, but this time, it was more passionate.  
>The green-haired man wrapped his arms around his lover's neck while the Greek wrapped his around Degel's back.<br>His tongue entered in the mouth of his crush where it tasted every corner of his Degel's cavity.  
>His lover did the same, enjoying the taste of sweet apple on his tongue.<br>Soon, their tongues met and shared a sensual dance together.  
>Their saliva escaped from their jaws by the form of a thin trail.<br>The two men broke the contact when the need of air was urgent.  
>After two seconds of panting, they kissed madly again.<br>Kardia's body began to boil with desiring lust: he has won Degel's heart and lips, now he wants to win his body.  
>First of all, he went to the Ice Saint's neck to kiss it, lick it and bite it which made red marks appearing on it.<p>

Degel couldn't help but groaning and blushing like mad.  
>"…aah… Kardia…wha...aaaah…what are you doing? Aah…" he said between his groans.<br>The Scorpio's mouth left contact with the skin of his lover's neck and in less than a second, Degel's body fell on the couch with Kardia on top of him.  
>The Ice Saint grumbled lightly by the weight of the Greek.<br>Kardia, lying on him, caressed his abdominals and torso under his sleeveless shirt.  
>The green-haired man immediately felt that.<br>The blue-haired man soon took off the shirt and threw it somewhere in the room; it was the same with his tunic.  
>"…Ka…Kardia…" murmured the blushing Degel when he realized what the Scorpio has in mind.<br>His head told him to stop the Greek, but his heart and body told him the opposite; he decided to pick his emotions' choice.  
>Kardia saw that marked on his lover's face and a smirk appeared on his lips.<br>He lowered his head to lovingly lick the lips of his beloved, which were now swollen and red, before kissing him again.  
>Soon, he broke contact with them to lick and bite his left hard nipples and played manually the right one with his left hand; his free one went downward to caress his genital, covered by the pants' fabric.<br>The Ice Saint moaned with pain but also with pleasure.  
>Even though it was blurring a bit his thoughts, something came to his mind.<br>"…Kardia…w-wait…" he tried to say.  
>The Scorpio heard his beloved's voice, stopped his little activity and looked at him.<br>"What's the matter, Degel?" he asked "Am I too rough on you? Or you don't want to go farther?"  
>The green-haired man tried to breathe normally first.<br>"No, that's not it. It's just that we're in the lounge, Kardia." he reminded to his lover "If someone carelessly enters inside, they might see us and…"  
>He was interrupted at the time the Greek left the couch and carried him bridal-style.<br>"Then, shall we do it in your room?" he asked with a mischievous smirk, but also a warm gaze.  
>To that question, Degel chuckled as he rested his head against Kardia's torso.<br>"You really are cheeky, you know that?" he teased.  
>The Scorpio only chuckled back "So what is your answer?"<br>Degel was silent for a few seconds.  
>"Yes." he whispered, but loud enough for the Scorpio to hear.<br>The Greek's smirk widen as he walked toward the bedroom.  
>Degel, still in the Scorpio's arms, turned the door-handle and opened the door.<br>With his beloved Aquarius, Kardia entered inside.  
>Gently, he put the green-haired man on the bed, locked the door and went on all fours on top of him again.<br>The former Aquarius Saint's hands explored his lover's body.  
>Then, he wrapped his arms around Kardia's neck and hair and lifted himself up to hug him, buried his head in the crook of his neck and licked him passionately.<br>For Degel, it was hours, but it was an instant for Kardia.  
>The Greek took this opportunity to take Degel's pants and underwear off him and sent them on the floor.<br>The former Aquarius Gold Saint continues his gesture and ignores the last fragments of reason in his head: it's so wonderful, so much that he feels alive like never before and doesn't want to stop.  
>For some unknown and illogical reason, every area of Kardia's skin seemed to taste like apple, too.<br>If one day someone will ask what his favourite fruit is, he will definitely say Kardia's favourite one.  
>Finally, the green-haired man let go of his beloved and rested on the pillow again, panting with his pale face still coloured by a sweet vivid red and a trickle of saliva running down his jaw.<br>The green-haired man's beautiful white legs, great muscles and wonderful curves of his body made the former Scorpio Saint's eyes glowing with fascination and more desire.  
>They looked in each other's eyes and shared a smile.<br>"You're gorgeous." Kardia murmured.  
>The two men kissed again before Kardia went downward Degel's chin, neck, collarbone, chest and abdomen with his tongue.<br>While doing that, he caressed gently his cool thighs and buttocks.  
>All those sensations made Degel wanting more and his request was granted when the Scorpio's tongue met contact with his erect member.<br>The Ice Saint couldn't help but startle and moan.  
>His lover grabbed it in his hand.<br>Soon, something warm, wet and soft engulfed it and the Aquarius knew what it was.  
>Louder moans of pleasure escaped his mouth as he tightly clenched the blanket in his hands, tilted his head back which went deeper in the pillow and arched a bit his back.<br>His breathing speeded up as his blush went deeper; he couldn't control anything anymore and the world he once knew was now replaced by a new one, created by the pleasure the couple was sharing together.  
>The Greek, after leaving contact with his member from his mouth and hand, went upwards to kiss his lover.<br>_"It's so wonderful, but I want more."_ thought the green-haired man.  
>At the time his lips left the warm ones of the Scorpio, he grabbed one of his lover's hands and sucked its fingers for moistening them.<br>When Kardia's digits were wet enough, he took them off of Degel's mouth and inserted his middle finger in his tight hole which made the Aquarius cry with surprise, pain, uneasiness and pleasure.  
>The blue-haired man's index finger entered.<br>His cries turned into moans and the pain slowly disappeared when his beloved's digits made movements in him.  
>"…Kardia…it feels so good… don't stop…aah…" begged Degel between his groans, clenching harder the soft fabric in his hand.<br>The sadistic man smirked putting his fingers deeper in the hole.  
>Each time they touched a special spot inside, the green-haired man cried with more pleasure or panted, relaxed.<br>When Kardia thought it's the right time for Degel to receive him, he gently and slowly removed his fingers, making his humanoid ice cube groaning with relief but also with frustration.  
>The Scorpio took his pants and underwear off him and threw them at where Degel's are.<br>It was the same with Sasha's flower-necklace, but with gentleness.  
>He spread the green-haired man legs to his hips and positioned himself.<br>Carefully and slowly, trying not to hurt his beloved, the blue-haired man penetrated him.  
>Gritting his teeth, Degel restrained himself to make any noise evoking pain.<br>He slowly adapted to the new feeling in him and wrapped his arms around the blue-haired man's neck for moving him closer, trying to make him go deeper inside his body.  
>Kardia gradually quickened the pace of his thrusts which made him and his lover go to a new level.<br>Between the thrusts, Degel took many gasps of air or moaned tiredly with pleasure, enjoying the sensation to its maximum.  
>"…m-more…" he requested weakly "…d-deeper…ha…harder…"<br>_His_ Kardia did as he was told.  
>Each thrust was synchronously added with a cry and groan of growing pleasure coming from the Ice Saint's mouth.<br>It seemed like long hours to the little couple, but it was only little minutes.  
>Feeling the orgasm close, the Scorpio released himself, letting cum flowing between their bodies.<br>At the time the blissful moment arrived, he fell on top of the Aquarius.  
>Both of them tried to catch their breath, covered by sweat, hair stuck to their bodies and heat in every part of them.<br>The green-haired man could feel the hot breathing of his lover on his neck.  
>With the rest of his energy, Kardia moved back from Degel to rest on the other side of the bed, on his back and near his beloved.<br>They looked in each other's eyes and smiled.  
>Suddenly, a burning and agonizing ache attacked the Greek's heart and Degel immediately saw that.<br>As if all of his energy was restored, he quickly straightened, put his hand against his chest and transmitted a great amount of his cold Cosmo in the heart.  
>The pain gradually disappeared and the blue-haired man could normally breathe now.<br>A relieved smile appeared on the ice Saint's face which was returned by a soft one coming from the former Scorpio Saint.  
>"I love you, Kardia." said the Aquarius.<br>"I love you too, Degel." said back the Scorpio.  
>The two former Gold Saints kissed gently before sleep got the better of them.<br>Holding a sleeping Degel in his arms, before falling asleep too, Kardia put a soft kiss on his lover's forehead.  
>While closing his sky-blue eyes, a little tear of pure happiness ran down on his cheek and fell in the pillow.<p>

_Degel belongs only to him; and he belongs only to Degel. They will always be forever and ever together. Nobody and nothing will make them separate. Not even Death. He promises that._

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER<br>**Please review ^_^  
>I hope it was good and I'm sorry if it was a long waiting.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear readers, I don't know what you're going to say about this, but this chapter will be the penultimate chapter of this fic.  
>Despite this, enjoy. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>Slowly, the morning rays of the Sun passed through the window of the Aquarius Temple to gently touch the closed eyes of Degel.<br>A few seconds later, he woke up and slowly straightened up.  
>When his eyes were opened, he realised that Kardia wasn't here.<br>"Where is he?" the green-haired man thought out loud.  
>He looked at the little pile of pants and boxer shorts and saw that Kardia's weren't in the pile, only Sasha's flower-necklace remained.<br>After putting on his underwear and pants and taking the flower-necklace in his hand, he left the room.  
>Looking around, he noticed his shirt and Kardia's tunic near the couch where they began their frolics.<br>If his tunic was still here, then that means that Kardia didn't go far (A/N: unlike Shiryu and Dohko, the former Scorpio Saint doesn't fight or walk outside half-naked).  
>Suddenly, he heard the sound of the shower's activation.<br>Heading to the bathroom's half-opened door, he looked inside: Kardia, back turned, bare-chested and with a towel around his waist, was making sure the water was at the right temperature.  
>That's what Degel saw until his lover put his blue hair over his shoulder to reveal countless scars which made the former Aquarius Saint gasp with horror.<br>Immediately realising that he made himself noticed, Degel clamped his hand on his mouth, but the Greek had already heard it.  
>On his guard and ready to attack, the former Scorpio Saint turned his attention behind him.<br>"Who's there? Show yourself!" he exclaimed.  
>Doing as he said, Degel showed himself which made Kardia surprised and terrified.<br>"De…Degel…" the name of his beloved escaped from his mouth.  
>"Kardia…" murmured Degel, unable to speak after what he saw "…you…"<br>Quickly, the former Scorpio Saint tried to rush to the door, but Degel restrained him by grabbing firmly his wrist.  
>"Kardia, who did this to you? Did I…?" asked Degel.<br>"No…it wasn't you who made them." answered Milo's predecessor "During our frolics, I felt that your caresses were gentle, not rough."  
>"Then who?" repeated the green-haired man.<br>He couldn't believe it. He has passed many years next to Kardia and he has never known that.  
>"It's a long story…" murmured Kardia.<br>"Tell me." ordered his lover "I don't care if it's a long or a short one, just tell me the story."  
>After a few seconds of hesitation, the Scorpio spat everything of his childhood life (just like he did with Sasha).<br>More he advanced in his tale, more Degel's eyes widened from shock.  
>When his lover has finished, he looked at the ground.<br>He felt his legs almost near losing balance, like the time when he heard that the comatose Kardia might die.  
>Afraid of falling and losing his Kardia, he tightly wrapped his arms around the Greek's body.<br>"Why haven't you ever told me that?" he asked, at the brink of tears.  
>"…Because of my pride…and that I didn't want you to pass time with me just by pity." the blue-haired man said with sad eyes.<br>With the same eyes as Kardia, he looked back at him and rested his head on his Scorpio's shoulder.  
>"Kardia, you idiot." he murmured in his ear "When we first met, we became friends; when the Pope give me the duty of taking care of your blazing heart, I accepted not only because it was his order, but also because you were my friend; I visited you every day at the hospital because I was worried about you and I love you because you're very important to me."<br>Not a sound escaped from the sadistic Scorpio, so Degel decided to continue: "After all those years near you, I've never felt pity when you were injured, especially by your heart, nor regret. In fact, even sometimes annoyed, I was happy, happy to help you. So don't ever think that I only feel pity for you, EVER, okay?"  
>"I…I promise." murmured back Kardia, feeling ashamed for having thought of Degel like that.<br>They shared a chaste kiss before remembering that Kardia wanted to take a shower.  
>Degel gently kissed the blue-haired man's neck before whispering in his ear: "Let's take a bath, shall we?"<br>Smirking, the Scorpio looked at the smiling Aquarius before undressing and taking him in the shower.  
>They enjoyed the touch of the one on the other's skin and their soothing presence while sharing soft kisses.<br>When they have finished, they dried themselves and put on their clothes (Degel took the tunic and his shirt with him).  
>"What do you about telling the others about our relationship?" asked Kardia, worried (AN: in the past, homosexual romance was badly seen).  
>Seen the disquiet, Degel showed him a reassuring smile.<br>"Don't worry, in this era, love between men or women are allowed." he said which made his lover sighed with relief.  
>"That's good to know." commented the Greek "I think I like this era more and more."<br>Degel chuckled to that comment.  
>"Today is a sunny day, so where do you want to go?" he asked.<br>With a simple and happy gaze, Kardia answered his question.  
>First surprised, then happy, the former Aquarius Saint nodded.<p>

"_You want to go to __that place__…right?"_

* * *

><p>After almost an hour, they finally arrived to where Kardia wanted to go: the place where he has met his lover for the very first time, the meadow with the apple tree.<br>"Great! It hasn't changed a single bit." exclaimed jovially Kardia.  
>"Yes, it hasn't." murmured his Aquarius, happy with the memories of this place.<br>They both sat on the ground near the apple tree, holding hands and resting their heads on the trunk.  
>"Say, Kardia?" spoke the Ice Saint.<br>"Hmm?" answered the Scorpio.  
>"Now that we're living in a peaceful era, what are you going to do, since you can no longer fight?" asked Degel.<br>After thinking for a few seconds, the blue-haired Scorpio gave him the answer: "You might think that it isn't like me but…I want to live anywhere but Sanctuary (if that's a new life and new era, then I want a new way of living; don't worry, we'll sometimes write to Sasha and the others), where we can help others, be free and feel happiness and peace in us."  
>At the time he had finished, he saw Degel with widened eyes of disbelief.<br>Who would have thought that the prideful sadistic boastful and impulsive Kardia would say something like that?  
>"You…want to live that kind of life?" he asked, still astonished.<br>"Yep…you have a problem with it?" asked back Kardia, offended.  
>"N-No, it's just…it's just that I've never thought that I'll heard that coming from you." admitted sincerely the former Aquarius Saint.<br>"The world is full of surprises, huh?" replied ironically his lover, arching an eyebrow.  
>The green-haired man chuckled again "Sorry about that."<br>A "tch" escaped from the Greek's mouth before he pouted, turning away.  
>He was like that for a while, but Degel didn't worry about it (he got used to it, after all).<br>Suddenly, something came to his mind.  
>After all these days worried and happy for Kardia, he had forgotten something important.<br>It was a promise to a certain girl.  
>He stood up and took his lover with him by the arm, ignoring Kardia's questions and complaints.<p>

Returning to the Sanctuary, the couple arrived in the throne room of the Pope's chamber.  
>"Shion!" called Degel.<br>"Yes?" spoke the 20th century's Pope.  
>"As the Sanctuary's Pope, can you allow Kardia and me to go to Bluegraad?" asked the green-haired man.<br>Kardia's eyes widened with surprise and disbelief when he heard that familiar name.  
>What does his lover has in mind?<br>Seeing it on Kardia's face, Degel explained what happened to him during the coma of the Scorpio: the visit in (the changed) Bluegraad, Seraphina's burial, the museum where his nail is exhibited and the meeting with Unity's descendant, Sonya, who really wants to meet the former Scorpio Saint for gratitude and protects his nail from _"dealers"_.  
>The Scorpio was astonished, but he was more surprised about what happens to his beloved nail.<br>"What are we waiting for? Let's go to Bluegraad!" exclaimed the Greek.  
>The former Aries sighed "Fine, I give you the permission to go. And take one of the Gemini twins with you for taking you there."<br>At the time he had finished his sentence, Kardia immediately left the Pope's chamber to get one of the twins.  
>Degel bowed to the Tibetan before following his lover.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, anybody here?" Kardia (with a brown winter coat he took with him from the Scorpio Temple) exclaimed.<br>Degel arrived a few minutes later next to him.  
>"Yes? Is there a problem?" asked Kanon who was wearing a white shirt, jeans and black running shoes.<br>"We need you to take us to Bluegraad." answered Degel.  
>Kanon's face showed surprised to that demand.<br>"You want me take you guys back to that cold place?" the younger Gemini asked again "Sorry, I can't."  
>"Why not?" asked back Kardia, impatient to get back what belongs to him.<br>"I…have a date with my…boyfriend," Kanon said nervously "and I have to be there in 15 minutes."  
>"Don't worry," reassured the former Scorpio Saint "you'll take us to Bluegraad and return to Greece when the two of us will arrive there."<br>The ocean blue-haired man thought about it for a minute.  
>"Okay, that's acceptable." he said.<br>Kardia let a cry of victory before Kanon went to get the Gemini cloth and opened a passage to Bluegraad.

* * *

><p>"Man, the weather hasn't changed either, even with little amount of sunlight they have." commented Kardia, shivering slightly.<br>Kanon has returned to Greece, leaving the two former Gold Saints taking care of themselves.  
>"Follow me." Degel said while holding his lover's hand "I'll present you to Sonya."<br>Later, they arrived at the building where the empire of Poseidon was protected by the people of Bluegraad.  
>The green-haired man knocked on the door to be greeted by Lara.<br>Her face showed surprise and happiness when she saw the friend of her friend's ancestor.  
>"Hello, Degel-san." she welcomed "We're happy to see you again. Is there any good news about Kardia's health?"<br>The Greek was surprised to hear his name coming from the mouth of a stranger, but he calmed down when he remembered that it was his lover's homeland so people here must have heard about him.  
>"His health is in a good condition; in fact…" he showed Kardia to the girl who is more greatly happy and surprised "he has waked up from his coma."<br>Immediately, after Degel has finished talking, the brown-haired girl ran to Sonya's office.  
>"What's wrong with her?" asked the former Scorpio Saint.<br>Camus' predecessor only chuckled "She'll just go get Sonya, that's all."  
>Knowing that everything is fine, they entered inside.<br>Soon, the brunette came back with Sonya who seemed to run with excitement.  
>"Degel-san, is it really true? Is Kardia really…?" before she could finish, she saw the Scorpio and her expression was the same when she saw Degel for the first time.<br>Just like his beloved, Kardia was uncomfortable with the feeling of being stared like that.  
>The fair-haired girl did the same thing to Degel: she approached to him, spoke quickly and examined every details of him.<br>"I'm-so-happy- to see-that-you-have-been-recovered-from-your-coma! It's-wonderful! It's-an honour-to-meet-you, Scorpio-Kardia, the-saviour-of-my-ancestor! With-Degel, you're-one-of-my-favourite-heroes-in-Bluegraad's-history-and-also-one-of-my-idol. The-nail-you-have-sacrificed-has-passed-on-my-family-from-one-generation-to-another-and…" she was interrupted by the Scorpio's hand in front of her face.  
>"First, you're speaking too quickly; and second, Degel had told me everything." he replied "Just take me to my nail, please."<br>With a smile, Sonya took the couple to the museum.  
>Ready to open the doors, she pushed them to let them entered.<br>The room hasn't changed and, to Sonya's contentment, there wasn't a single person here.  
>The blue-haired man immediately rushed to his long red burning nail exhibited in a little box of glass.<br>A soft smile appeared on his face as he caressed the box.  
>"I'd never thought that a part of me would end up in a boring place like a museum." he whispered to himself.<br>He saw the framed picture, the plaque and the statue next to it.  
>A smirk replaced the soft smile.<br>"Unity, you fool." he whispered again "Not only you have made a "_piece of jewellery"_ out of my nail, but you've also made a big history out of our adventure. You didn't need to do all that. I never wanted to live in fame."  
>Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.<br>He turned around to see Degel with a gentle smile.  
>"So?" his lover asked.<br>The Scorpio sighed and smiled back "It might not be such a bad place to live."  
>Sonya popped out of nowhere and smiled widely at Kardia.<br>"Is it true? You guys will stay and live here?" she asked with excitement and sparkling eyes.  
>The Greek has to admit: being idolized by that girl is really freaking him up.<br>"This is why I never wanted to live in fame." he thought before answering "Well…maybe…if there's some vacant rooms here."  
>"Ah. Don't worry about it: my house has many rooms." the blonde replied "So, when are you going to come live here?"<br>"Umm...we haven't told Athena-sama about it yet." informed Degel.  
>"Then what are you waiting for?" asked Unity's descendant with the same excitement "Go back to Sanctuary and tell her!"<br>Kardia was astounded to her attitude: aside her physics, she didn't entirely look like her ancestor.  
>Sonya was a very smart studious girl who works hard for her homeland, but also passes time with her friends and gets excited when something amazing happens.<br>"That's one weird girl," thought Kardia "but at least she's not as boring as Unity."  
>"Sorry, we can't." replied Degel "Our <em>"transportation"<em>, in other words, Gemini Kanon, will be here when he'll finish his rendezvous with his boyfriend."  
>Instead of being impatient, the blonde's smile grew wider.<br>"That means that you're going to stay here longer! YAY! For waiting, why don't you guys go visit Unity and Seraphina's graves?" she suggested.  
>"That's a good idea." commented the Ice Saint.<br>The group left the museum and headed to the graveyard.

* * *

><p>At the graveyard, in front of the royal siblings' gravestones, Kardia and Degel were holding hands.<br>"Hello, Lady Seraphina, Unity. As you can "see", Kardia and I are doing fine. Also…" the green-haired man tightened his grip around his lover's hand "he and I are together as a couple and we're going to build our future here."  
>In their free hand, they held a white lily that they placed on the graves.<br>"Goodbye." murmured Kardia to them before leaving their side with his beloved, returning to the two girls were.  
>Lara showed a gentle expression while Sonia was grinning widely.<br>"W-What?" asked Kardia, still freaking about her admiration for him.  
>"Can we have a kiss scene from you two?" the words came out of her mouth like nothing.<br>It was a request as the form of a question.  
>The former Gold Saints and her childhood friend couldn't help but widen their eyes.<br>Kardia also fell on the snowy ground Japanese-style, yelling with pain and disbelief.  
>Not only was this girl weird and energizing, but also a bit immodest.<br>"Why you little…" began to threaten the poor Greek, blushing madly "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"  
>Sonya giggled as she walked away.<br>The blue-haired man growled before running after her.  
>The blonde noticed it and quickened the pace.<br>"You little freak! Come back here so that I can teach you a lesson!" he exclaimed angrily.  
>Instead of be afraid, the girl continued to laugh "I highly doubt that."<br>While watching the two moving away from them, Degel and Lara sighed.  
>After almost 5 minutes of chasing, Kardia has finally caught her with an arm around her neck (but not too tightly) and pressed heavily the knuckles of his free hand on her head.<br>Degel was surprised that his friend's descendant has that much boldness in herself.  
>"So? You surrender?" asked Kardia.<br>"Okay, okay. You win: I surrender." gave up the girl, still laughing.  
>Finally, the Scorpio released her from his grip.<br>"Come." Sonya said with a hand gesture "I'll show you where you guys will sleep."  
>The group left the graveyard and went to the blonde's house, unaware that countless plus six particular beings were watching them with smiles.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonya's house was a bit far from the building that hides the portal to Atlantis; it was a four-floored mansion (counting the attic and the basement) with walls of grey bricks, a black rooftop with one black chimney on each end of it, white windows and dark-brown wooden doors.<br>The group entered inside.  
>The fair-haired girl led them to a door of the same colour and material as the ones of the entrance.<br>"Here is the best guest-room of this mansion." she said before opening the door.  
>The walls were white and blue; a white window showed the surroundings of Bluegraad; the floor was of the same material as the door; pretty furniture was seen; a wooden desk and a red couch were placed near the window and a wooden bedside table, with a white lamp on it, was at the left side of (to the couple's surprise) the only large bed in this room.<br>"Uh…why is there only one bed?" asked a constrained and lightly blushed Degel.  
>Sonya's huge grin reappeared and the two former Saints feared what she's going to say.<br>"Well, since you two are a couple, I thought you might like the idea of sleeping together." she answered, still grinning.  
>The couple only sighed with desperation.<br>_"On second thought," _thought Kardia, annoyed _"maybe Unity was __a bit__ better than her. He was boring, but at least he was modest. But as we say: no one is perfect."  
><em>"I'm just kidding." the blonde reassured, loosening her huge smile "If you guys want a bed each, then I'll take you to the room between Lara's and I."  
>The two former Gold Saints sighed again, but of relief.<br>This girl was dreadful in her own way.  
>Now, they were sincerely taken to their room.<br>Behind the same-looking dark-brown wooden door, there was an identical room to the second, but with green and blue walls and two beds with white blankets.  
>"That's more like it." commented Degel.<br>"Sorry about the joke." excused his friend's descendant.  
>"We forgive you." replied Kardia "Just don't do that again."<br>"Promise." Sonya said.  
>Suddenly, the sound of a doorbell was heard.<br>"I wonder could that be." thought out loud Lara before running to the entrance doors.  
>When she opened, she saw Kanon in the Gemini cloth.<br>"Oh, hello Kanon-san." she greeted "Are you here to get Degel-san and Kardia-san back to Sanctuary?"  
>"Yeah." he answered with a nod.<br>The brunette smiled and went to get her friend and the couple.  
>At the time she had finished telling them, they went to the entrance.<br>"Come back as soon as possible." said Sonya hugging the two former Gold Saints.  
>"Yeah, we promise." replied Degel.<br>To everyone's surprise, Kardia's reply was ruffling Sonya's head and a little kiss on her forehead.  
>She greatly blushed to that.<br>"Wha…What was that for?" she asked.  
>The Scorpio broke his hand's contact on her head and walked to the two others.<br>"Take it as a _"Thank you for protecting my nail from dealers"_." he answered as turned his head around and showed her his usual jovial smirk.  
>The two girls smiled back and waved at them, seeing them disappearing in the portal.<p>

* * *

><p><span>END OF CHAPTER<span>  
><strong>please review, but nothing too bad.<br>Did you guess who the countless and six particular beings in the graveyard were?**


	13. Epilogue

**Finally (and maybe sadly for some people) I present you the last chapter of this fic.  
>Before you read it, I would like to thank all the ones who have reviewed, read and put the story in their favorites. I really appreciate it.<br>Enjoy and please review for this last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Milo was sitting on the last stairs that lead to the Scorpio temple, thoughtful.<br>"Is there something wrong, Milo?" asked a too familiar voice behind him.  
>The Scorpio Saint looked behind to see his beloved Camus.<br>"It's nothing. I was just thinking about our two predecessors. That's all." he said as his lover sat next to him.  
>"You mean what they have said before leaving Sanctuary?" asked again the Frenchman.<br>The Greek nodded.  
>Now that he thinks about it, it has only been a few hours that Kardia and Degel have left the sacred place.<p>

Flashback

_In the throne room, with every Gold Saints, the Pope and Athena, Kardia and Degel announced two things: one, they were officially a couple (everyone cheered for them and Milo was glad that Degel finally knows his predecessor's feelings for him) and two, they will start living in the Lands of Bluegraad.  
>Everyone was quite surprised, but the couple ensured that they will stay in contact with them.<br>Athena/Saori decided to organize a goodbye-party for the two of them which everyone accepted.  
>During the party, Camus presented Hyoga and Isaac to them.<br>Dohko did the same with his apprentice.  
>Pegasus Seiya and Andromeda Shun was finally introduced and Degel and Kardia were surprised that Phoenix Ikki is his older brother and that they don't look alike (all the Gold, the 5 Bronze Saints, Shion and Saori *in unison*: we know.).<br>They enjoyed the party till the next morning.  
>The young goddess insisted to take them on her private jet instead by Kanon again (to the younger Gemini's joy).<br>Before they left in the jet, she hugged the two former Gold Saints with tears in her eyes._

End of flashback

"I know it sounds odd to you, but I felt that they were like old friends to me." said the Greek with a sad smile.  
>The ice-Saint smiled back "Don't worry; I'm sure they'll come back here sometimes."<br>A happy smile appeared now on the Scorpio Saint's face.  
>They kissed softly before looking at the sky, thinking about their predecessors and their future.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kardia and Degel arrived to the Lands of Ice, they noticed that there was no one around.<br>"Where is everybody?" thought the green-haired man aloud.  
>"That's what I'm asking too." replied his lover.<br>They looked around, trying to find anyone.  
>When they arrived at Sonya's mansion and after knocking at the door twice, no one opened it.<br>Looking at the city, they saw that there were no lights in the houses; only the ones of the museum are.  
>"Maybe there's people there." thought the couple.<br>At the time they entered in the building, loud popping noises were suddenly heard as confetti came out of little toy-like cannons.  
>The two former Gold Saints yelped with surprise.<br>"SURPRISE!" they heard people exclaimed with joy.  
>Their eyes tried to take a better look at was in front of them.<br>In the room, it seemed to be filled with everyone from these lands; the ones who were closer to the doors were holding the confetti cannons in their hands; Sonya and Lara were in the middle of the group, having each a cannon and a happy smile on their face; a bit far, they could see many dishes of every sizes, drinks and a very tall five-layer cake with white icing and sky-blue cream on the edges on a very long table covered by a white tablecloth and tied to the ceiling stood a red banner with "WELCOME BACK" written in white on it.  
>Kardia and Degel were speechless to what they saw.<br>Immediately, Sonya spoke softly: "Welcome home, Kardia and Degel."  
>The two former Gold Saints were silent for a few seconds before talking.<br>"Unbelievable!" exclaimed the Scorpio "You have made all that in a few hours?"  
>The blonde let go of the cannon, rushed toward them and hugged them tightly.<br>"Well…yes and no." she said still smiling "Actually, after you guys left, I called everyone for making a welcome-party for you two."  
>The green-haired man and the blue-haired one sweatdropped to what she said.<br>_"First a goodbye-party…and now a welcome-party?"_ thought the two of them _"How many parties will be held for us in the future? Geez, Sonya didn't need to do all that! But it's too late for that."  
><em>"At morning, Saori Kido, aka Athena, called on the phone for telling me that you'll come in a few hours. So we quickly tried to finish preparing the buffet before you have arrived." continued the girl.  
>"Ok. Enough talking and more fun." said Lara which everyone agreed on.<br>Music was put on and everyone enjoyed the party, the food and the conversations with Kardia and Degel.  
>Kardia made the people laugh while his lover fascinated them with his knowledge on many things.<br>Some girls were attracted to them but they were disappointed and surprised when Sonya told them that they were gay and together.  
>When it was night, everyone left the museum.<br>Only Sonya, Lara and the guests of honour stayed for cleaning the place up.  
>"Wow, I never knew that the people from Bluegraad know how to do a great party." commented the blue-haired man, putting the glasses in their box.<br>"Well, we may be reputed for the great knowledge we possess in our books, but that doesn't make us boring." replied Lara while taking care of the long table and its remaining dishes, drinks and cake with Degel.  
>Everything was put away in their rightful place and the group went back to the mansion.<p>

"Good night, everyone." said Sonya to them.  
>"Good night, Sonya." said back the others before going to their respective rooms.<br>While the two girls fell asleep, Kardia and Degel were under their covers with their eyes fully open.  
>They thought of what they have gone through until now.<br>"Degel?" spoke Kardia.  
>"Yes?" he replied.<br>"I'm happy that you're with me again." the blue-haired man said with a soft happy smile.  
>Degel smiled to these words "Me too, Kardia."<br>Then, they both fell asleep.  
>Tomorrow, the couple will begin the first day of their new future together.<p>

* * *

><p><span>END OF CHAPTER<span>  
><strong>please review, but nothing too bad.<strong>


	14. Extra chapter

**Okay, I said that the 13****th**** chapter will be the last one of the story, but something came to my mind and it won't leave it. So I decide to write it.**

* * *

><p><span>SEVERAL YEARS LATER<span>

In the royal graveyard, an old woman with long greyish white hair tied in a low and long pigtail, pale skin and blue eyes, in a long powder-blue winter coat that ends at her ankles with white mittens and black low-heeled winter boots, held two white lilies in her hands and in front of two ice-made tombstones.  
>One said "<span>HERE RESTS SCORPIO KARDIA 1721-2011<span>" and the other, "HERE RESTS AQUARIUS DEGEL 1721-2011".  
>She placed the flowers on the gravestones with sadness.<br>She couldn't believe that so many years have passed since that wonderful day; she felt that it was only yesterday that it happened.

* * *

><p><em>Many years before, Kardia and Degel, Gold Saints of the 18<em>_th__ century, were living in this city.  
>They helped everyone here.<br>The former Aquarius Saint helped Sonya with Bluegraad's business while the Scorpio passed time with the people and their children by telling them the stories of his adventure, playing with them and making them laugh.  
>Sometimes, Athena and a few Saints came to visit them.<br>It was happy times; and it was more when, few years later, a young man asked Sonya's hand in marriage.  
>His name was Christian and he has short brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes.<br>Their union gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.  
>They were named by the blonde's ancestors Unity and Seraphina which Degel agreed on.<br>Later on, Unity (jr.) became a smart boy who loves reading and discovering things while his older twin sister, Seraphina (jr.) turned into an energetic girl who loves life, running, playing and hearing stories.  
>The kids' godmother was Lara and the godfather was Degel (Kardia said that even if he was chosen, he wouldn't want to change the kids' diapers).<br>The Greek still had problems with the heat of his heart and Degel continued to take care of him.  
>Sadly, when the twins were 18 years old, the Scorpio's heart had reached its limits and he died with a content yet sad smile.<br>Everyone went to his funerals: Athena, Pope Shion, the Gold Saints, the 5 Bronze Saints, Lara, Sonya and her family, the people of Bluegraad and, above all, Degel (getting rid of his Aquarius Saint side).  
>Kardia's corpse was placed inside the coffin with the nail-pendant (that has lost his warmth when he died) in his hand and Sasha's flower-necklace around his neck, wearing his usual clothes.<br>Some cried for him and some were trying not to.  
>Since that day, nothing was the same again, but they knew that Kardia would continue to move on, no matter what.<br>Everyone did as he would do, even with a little bit of sadness.  
>Everyone, but Degel.<br>After the burial of his lover, Lara, Sonya, her husband and her kids heard him crying in his bedroom, saying "Kardia" between his countless sobs during the entire night and begging the gods to stop his pain by ending his life in any way, even by burning his heart to ashes or turning him into stone.  
>Even if everyone were by his side, he still felt miserable.<br>The days without his Scorpio became years to him instead.  
>During the passing days, he ate, drank, slept and talked little and eventually, stopped doing all of these actions.<br>His only pastime was watching everything by the window of his (and Kardia's) room without saying a word sitting on a chair; when they put something to eat and drink next to him, he didn't touch it; anyone would think that he will collapse on the ground in a few seconds.  
>More the days passed, more Degel felt guilt in his heart: if he had learned Kardia's feelings sooner, he would have passed more time with him.<br>He regretted it so much; he felt that he is all alone in this world and the voices of the people around him didn't reach him.  
>One day, Sonya entered for bringing soup for her ancestor's friend (even knowing that it was in vain, but didn't give up) and called his name.<br>He didn't respond, but she expected that he wouldn't.  
>After placing the food on the desk, she noticed that his green-haired head was tilted down.<br>Maybe he's asleep or has fainted due to the lack of energy, the blonde woman thought.  
>At the time her hand touched his arm for waking him up, she realized with surprise that his skin was as cold as ice…and the heaters were still on!<br>Next, she put her hand close to his nose and mouth and felt no breathing on it which means only one horrible and sad thing: he's __death__!  
>Everyone heard Sonya's sorrowful cry and rushed to Degel's room where they saw the blonde girl holding the former Aquarius Saint's head in her arms with tearful eyes. <em>

_The funeral was quickly made for him.  
>It happened just like Kardia's.<br>In his clothes that looked like Camus', Degel showed a sad face that wanted to stay by his lover's side.  
>It also explained that he died of a broken heart.<br>His glasses were carefully put in his pants' pocket.  
>His grave was at the left side of his beloved Kardia; their souls are now reunited in the Underworld. <em>

_When Seraphina (jr.) became a beautiful woman, she married a man with black hair and brown eyes.  
>Four years later, she gave birth to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes and named him Degel (jr.) in honour of the friend of her mother's ancestor.<br>It's around the time the little boy was five years old that his baby brother saw the light.  
>He has black hair and blue eyes and his name is Kardia (jr.) in honour of the first Degel's lover. <em>

_And time passes…_

* * *

><p>The old woman let a few tears flowing down on her lightly wrinkled face, thinking of the good times with these two guys.<br>"Sonya?" spoke a feminine voice with worry and a hint of surprise.  
>The old woman who was Sonya turned around to see a woman as old as her actual age with dark grey hair tied in a bun, pale skin and blue eyes in a long black winter coat that ends at the middle of her legs, a white toque covered her head, white mittens were at her hands and her feet were in blackish brown low-heeled winter boots.<br>"Hello, Lara." greeted Sonya to her childhood friend.  
>"What are you doing here? Your family will be worried if you're not home soon." replied Lara.<br>Her response was her friend rolling her eyes with a sigh.  
>"I'm not that frail, you know!" Unity's descendant exclaimed "Geez! Ever since I became an old bag, everyone think that I'm made out of glass!"<br>Lara chuckled to her words; Sonya will always be Sonya.  
>"Besides," her voice and face softened when she looked at the two tombstones "I wanted to visit them. They must feel a bit lonely for not having visits during a long time."<br>Her childhood friend looked at the tombstones too with the same expression.  
>"Yeah, you're right." she replied.<br>They stood in front of them for a few minutes as the cold wind of Siberia was felt on their skin before returning to the mansion.  
>Above the two ice-made gravestones, Kardia and Degel were holding each other's hand while watching the two (old) girls leaving the graveyard with a smile.<br>They make the solemn promise to keep an eye on these Lands of Ice and protect them and their population, even if their souls suffer for eternity in the Cocytus.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>For those who didn't like this chapter, then I'm very and deeply sorry about it (Please don't hate me! I had tears in my eyes when I wrote it TT_TT).<br>Also, according to the information on Saint Seiya, the 20th century's Holy War took place in 1986, so the 18****th**** century's Holy War was in 1743 (243 years before); Kardia and Degel were 22 years old when it took place. **

**Sonya and Lara are 15 years old when they first met the two former Gold Saints.  
>Sonya married Christian at the age of 20.<br>Two years later, Unity (jr.) and Seraphina (jr.) were born.  
>Sonya's daughter was married when she was 22.<br>When she was 25, her first son was born. **

**Please review, but nothing too bad.**


End file.
